A New Germanic Life
by DHeiress88
Summary: When they were given a chance to go to Germany in an exchange students program, Ichigo just thought of it as ‘studying in a different weather'.But what if a certain teal-haired German change his point of view? AU.Rated for language and YAOI.GrimmIchiRen
1. At the Beginning

Summary: Ichigo and Renji were given a chance to go to Germany in an exchange students

program…Ichigo just thought of it as 'studying in a different weather…But what if because of a

certain teal-haired German, his point of view change? AU. Rated for language and YAOI.

GrimmIchiRenji. Don't like YAOI? Then click something else…

Chapter 1: At the beginning

Ichigo inhaled the scent of this foreign land where he spent his last six months as a second-year student…Germany. He reminisces, looking at the scenery that became so familiar yet still foreign to him. He remembered himself standing at the same place, in front of the door of the airport six months ago.

How ignorant he'd been about what will happen…he still has a pure mind and body back then…he was also very innocent view about love…about life…about _him…_

"Ready Ichigo?" Ichigo wake up from his reverie at the sound of his companion's voice. "Coming." He turns back to the direction of his foster family's home, smiling sadly as he remember them…Their memories…_his _memories…

_Why the hell did I fell in love with another guy?_

Ichigo call _his _name for the millionth time…But no such luck, his lover didn't even let his shadow be seen by Ichigo. Another tug at his arm…His companion is beckoning him now, growing impatient by the minutes that passed. He knows who Ichigo is thinking of…And he's jealous…

Ichigo let his eyes close as he let he's body be lead by his companion to the airplane. Hoping that doing that will make him forget the six months he stayed here…to forget _him…_

_Why the hell is he sad? _Ichigo's companion thought, they were coming back to Japan, to their hometown, the place where they really belong…

As the sixteen orange-haired Japanese loses hope, letting himself be led by his supposed to be best friend; he heard a voice. A voice he knew too well; the voice of the person who'd bring Ichigo both happiness and sadness…

"OI! Ichigo!!!"

o~~~~~~o

_Six months earlier…_

"EHHH?!? EXHANGE STUDENTS?!?"

Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai gaped at their homeroom teacher, Unohana-sensei, as her news echo in their minds. Ichigo was the first one to recover, "Exchange students? Who? Wh-Wha-at? Wh-h-hen? Why??" Renji nodded along his friend's wh- questions, too dumbfounded to say or do anything else.

Unohana-sensei looked at her students. Her calm, smiling face never changing as she answered, "Yes. Kurosaki-kun and Abarai-kun, Exchange students, the day after tomorrow and because Principal Yamamoto says so. The answers in order of the questions."

When her students continued to stare at her as if she was suddenly naked and posing for a boys' magazine, she continued, "Principal Yamamoto received a letter from the private school 'Las Noches' in Germany. It says that they wish for two second-year high school students to participate the exchange student program they're doing. You guys were selected just yesterday at the teacher's meeting."

Ichigo and Renji glanced at each other, "so why us?" they chorused.

Unohana-sensei's signature smile stayed on her face while she explained "Actually, the first choices were your friends Uryuu Ishida-kun and Mizuiro Kojima-kun since both of them are excellent in the foreign department…(By foreign department, she means, going out of the country and traveling other countries…with girls on Mizuiro's case…) But Ishida-kun is going to compete in the next national quiz bee and Kojima-kun is still in Hawaii, taking a vacation I guess…so it's you guys."

"Why are we the substitutes for them?" Renji asked, the stupid pineapple head not understanding the crazy situation.

Unohana-sensei paused to look at her student before letting an exaggerated amount of Death Aura radiate around her, "Because _he _said _it._"

"W-who said wh-what?" The two teens stuttered at the sudden change in their teacher. "Kurotsuchi-sensei did. He suggested for you guys because he said it's like hitting two birds with one stone…" Unohana-sensei was still smiling but the color of the aura around her says that it irked her just mentioning the name of their Science teacher.

"Hitting two birds with one stone?" Ichigo asked. His teacher nodded then continued, "He said that while participating in the exchange student program, the school would get rid of two highly annoying, stupid, and good-for-nothings, war-freaks, gangsters, and spirit-seeing gay students."

My imagination or not, an arrow with a ribbon that says, 'highly annoying , stupid, good-for-nothing, war freak, gangster, spirit seeing gay' struck each of Ichigo's and Renji's forehead fast.

Renji managed to pluck my imaginary arrow out and shouted (with an extra saliva shower…) "Who the hell is he calling fucking GAY?!?" while Ichigo just muttered under his breath, "Damn you, Kurotsuchi…"

Unohana-sensei's dark aura suddenly lifted knowing that she's not the only one being irked by the Science Teacher but still ignored Renji's outburst then said, "You will be going to Germany the day after tomorrow, pack your things up early so you won't cram up and forget something important. Don't worry your foster family can understand Japanese, well I think that they're actually Japanese, be nice to them okay? You'll be under their care for six months, try not to do any kind of trouble for them. And don't worry even if Las Noches is in Germany, it's a Japanese school, so all of the students there know how to speak our language even if some of them are not Japanese. And the students replacing you here would stay at your house so clean up your room before you go okay?"

~******~

"Ehh? Germany? That's quite far don't you think?"

They were walking back home now, Rukia, Uryuu, Chad, Renji and Ichigo all in a row. Our fruity tops just told their friends about their soon-to-be adventure in Germany.

"Hitting two birds with one stone, huh? I guess Kurotsuchi-sensei hit a point there." Ishida said. "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?" Renji asked, a vein popping in his forehead. "Well, what I mean is I agree with Kurotsuchi-sensei's point of view." Ishida replied.

"I thought you hate that man?!?"

"I do! I just agree with his view about this matter!!!"

"Did they tell you what kind of foster family you'll with?" Chad asked, stirring away from the dangerous waters. Rukia quickly backed him up. "Foster family will be like your real family there. So what are they like?"

Fruity orange top shook his head then answer in words, "She just said that they're kind of Japanese also but aside from that, nothing else."

Rukia looked at the fruity tops, her eyes glittering with mischief, "Did you know, Nii-sama and Nee-sama's love story started when Nii-sama stayed at our house as an exchange student?"

"And so?"

"I'm saying that, maybe something similar may happen to both or one of you! Tee hee! Maybe with a German girl that likes Japanese or a German guy that likes another man!"

"Why the fuck are we going to have a love story with another man?!?" Ichigo asked angrily. Renji following suit with a string of 'colorful' words.

"WE'RE NOT GAYS!!!!!"

And so the subject drifted from homo homos to Ishida's glasses, then to Rukia's brother's mansion in Paris then to Renji's hairstyle and so on and so forth…Slowly then one by one they wave each other goodbye.

_Let's just skip to the part where our fruity tops leave okay?_

"ICHIGO!!! Why do you have to leave us?!?" Isshin Kurosaki cried, no practically wailed, disgracefully at the airport. He tried to stop his son from leaving by hugging him but what met him was Ichigo's and Karin's feet.

"Mou, Dad you're embarrassing! We're in an airport!" Karin hissed, looking around at the people which has stop and stared at them.

"Geez, what the hell are you thinking, Goat-Face?!?" Ichigo also hissed, aware of the eyes now centered on them. The teen sighed at his father's silliness and started towards the boarding ramp. But a sniffle stopped him and he turned back to Yuzu.

"Geez, Yuzu it's just six months. Don't worry, I will bring you guys souvenirs, okay?"

"O-okay…take-take care, Onii-chan…"

"Ichi-nii, be nice to your foster family okay?"

"Ichigo don't forget your souvenir! Just bring home a nice girlfriend or maybe even a boyfriend, okay?!"

Ichigo just sighed at his family then head to the plane. He found Renji inside already then tapped him on the shoulder. "Oi." Renji smiled at the arrival of his partner then patted the sit beside him "I saved a seat for you."

"Thanks. I'm actually a little excited about this." Ichigo said as he sat down. Renji laughed at Ichigo's supposedly joke, then after a few more minutes the plane started towards Germany.

~******~

After a very long journey, our fruity tops finally arrived at their destined destinations.

"Woah…"

Both of them stared awe at the scene in front of them. Germany looked so…peaceful. He smirked and turned to Renji "Maybe being two highly annoying stupid, good-for-nothing, war-freaks, gangster, spirit seeing, gay students is not so bad after all. I mean it became our pass to this place."

Renji returned his smirk, "Yeah and who knows maybe we'll experience the love-whatever Rukia is sprouting about. Or maybe an experience at adult romance, don't you think?"

"You fucking idiot, we're here to study."

"Haha..damn right you are Ichigo but who says we can't have some tiny bit of fun eh?"

Ichigo spotted a card board with his name written on it. _Must be my foster family… _"Hey, Renji, I see my foster family now." Renji spotted his also and they exchange slaps in the back before walking towards the people they're gonna spend their six months with.

DeathHeiress88: I've made it a cliffy…

-secret88-: Shi-chan will give the first reviewer who'd guess right who is Ichigo's mysterious 'lover' a special hug!

DeathHeiress88: How am I going to give it to them…?

-secret88-: So everyone start reviewing!!!

DeathHeiress88: You listening…? But anyways guys I'll really appreciate your ideas about this fic…for the flamers…just make it less heart-stabbing okay…?

Both: Next Time! 'He Met Them!' Ichigo finally met his foster parents! All are okay until the bang of the door is heard signaling Ichigo's housemate and rival! But are first impressions going to last? Please Review!!!

-secret88-: Shi-chan! Wait! You're going to make Rangiku cook next chappy?!?

DeathHeiress88: Don't worry Gin will save Ichigo from his wife's cooking…

Both: Ooops!!! A spoiler for the next chappy!


	2. He met Them!

AN: Woa…Update…My first Bleach fic…first fic to be exact…please be nice…

Disclaimer: I'll use this disclaimer for the rest of the chappies…I don't and will never own Bleach…

Chapter 2: He Met Them!

Ichigo smiled at the couple in front of him. _Well at least I'm going to stay with decent folks_.

Both of them smiled back and introduced themselves.

"Ichimaru Gin." The man said. He's face could be mistaken for a fox's and his hair matching his name. Ichigo wonder if Gin's hair would twinkle if he's under the sun, its silver color is distracting Ichigo very much. Do foreigners really have this weird hair color? _I shouldn't be the one saying this; orange hair is also weird…_

"Rangiku." The woman said. Her orange hair reminded Ichigo of his mother, and her smile is warm just like hers. The only difference is Rangiku doesn't have a motherly aura around her.

Ichigo humbly bowed in front of them and said, "Thank you for letting me stay in your house. I really appreciate it." Rangiku chuckled and messed up his hair as if he was a kid, "Don't sweat about it. We need to thank your family also for letting our Orihime stay at your place." Then she suddenly hugged Ichigo very tight, choking him on her abnormally big chest. "Anyway, I always like to have a son! They say they love their mother very much!!!"

Ichigo nodded then smiled, _she really remind me of Mom.._. "Shall we go?" Gin chuckled as Rangiku finally released Ichigo from her death hug.

"Yes."

~******~

"Before she left, Orihime-chan kinda redecorated her room she says it for unisex! Isn't my daughter a good decorator?" Gin said proudly as he shows Ichigo the room he's supposed to be staying in.

He dropped his bags, his eyebrows twitching; he eyed the frilly PINK mattress, the white curtains with printed PINK flowers, and a vase with orange and PINK flowers. "This is for _unisex…?_" He muttered.

Rangiku suddenly appeared behind Gin and chuckled, "Doesn't it look good? Orihime and I put everything we can in decorating this room, isn't it good Ichigo-chan?" Ichigo faced his landlady, trying to hide the twitching of his eyes, "Ehhh…it's _too_ good, you shouldn't bother yourself, Rangiku-san…I like things in a simpler way…"

Gin cocked his head to the right and said "Would you like it better if we put in more _pink _stuff?"

Ichigo panicked, thinking of a room much more _pinkier_ than this one, "No!!! This is okay! It is okay…Don't bother yourselves decorating it more!" he said, a little panic leaking from his voice. _I take it back, why the fuck am I staying with these kinds of folks?!?_

Rangiku and Gin looked at each other then laughed, "It's only a joke, Ichigo-chan! This is not your room!" Rangiku said, holding her stomach as she laughed very hard.

"You sh-should have seen y-your fa-face! Come!" The silver-haired man said between his laughs, he beckoned Ichigo to the door next to the former one, "_This_ is your room, Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed in relief as he sees his real room. This one has a theme of white and orange much to Ichigo's happiness. Simple, but manly. _Whew… _

The orange top teen looked back at Gin, which was still laughing from the earlier joke. "I really thought that was my room." Ichigo said.

"Well it just a welcome joke…please don't take it seriously. " Gin said, waving his hands. Ichigo sighed. _I suddenly have the feeling that I want to go back to Japan…_

"I am going to leave you now, so you can unpack your things peacefully."

Before Gin managed to leave him completely, a horrible smell comes. Ichigo sniff the air, it smells horrible like mixed burnt bananas, potatoes, watermelons and something else, "Do you smell that, Gin-san?" he asked.

Gin sweat dropped, "Don't tell me Rangiku's…" Before he finished his sentence, Gin ran back downstairs with Ichigo trailing behind him forgetting everything about unpacking.

The kitchen was the source of the smell, before entering both men covered their nose as not to damage it fatally. There they find Rangiku (-secret88-: when did she come down?) COOKING something in a big pot.

This time it's not only Ichigo's eyes that twitched, Gin's also, the thing in the pot is black and gurgling, they can't even make the head nor the tail of what's she's doing.

"Rangiku! I thought I said I'll make dinner!" Gin said, snatching the spatula away from his wife and turning off the stove. The said wife pouted and said "But I want to make something special for Ichigo-chan! It's his first dinner with us!"

For the first time since Ichigo met him, Gin's squinted eyes were wide open and the teen could see the older man's red eyes are filled with shock and fear.

"NO!"

"But Gin-!"

~******~

Half an hour later, we'd found Ichigo and Gin in the kitchen, Ichigo staring at the pictures in the kitchen's shelf and Gin cooking edible food. Gin had asked Rangiku to fetch some ingredients (DeathHeiress88: more likely _shopping)_ while he cooked.

Ichigo looked at one picture, well family picture, it contains Gin, Rangiku and a girl, which Ichigo assumed, is Orihime. She was around Ichigo's age; she was like a younger version of Rangiku really. Orange hair, big breasts, a tiny waist, a wide hips; Ichigo is sure that Keigo is drooling over her now if she's transferred in his class.

"She really looks like Rangiku-san…Is she the one that cooks when you're not around?" Ichigo turn to his landlord. Gin looked at him, gave him one of his Cheshire cat smile and nodded. "So she's got something from you too." Ichigo said, remembering his own parents.

Gin sweat dropped and shook his head confusing Ichigo, "Nope she got everything from Ran. She's the one who cooks when I'm not around because she and Ran got the same taste buds."

Ichigo's eyebrows twitch for the millionth time this day, _so she also makes those weird bubbling stuff? _Ichigo imagined mother and daughter laughing hysterically together while throwing mysterious thing in a pot. _Thank God, for Yuzu who knows how to cook…_

Deciding to change the subject, "So she's the one in my house right now?" Gin nodded. Ichigo spotted another picture; a blue-green-haired woman in Rangiku's age was there. Gin saw his charge staring at the picture then said, "My sister, Neliel or Nel, she died six years ago."

Ichigo looked at Gin and said in a sincere voice, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Silence…

"Gin, I'm back!"

"Right at time Ran! Food's ready!"

"Yay!!!!"

Ichigo sighed; this will be a looooooooong stay in Germany.

~******~

Just after the finished eating, the door banged; shocking Ichigo. Seeing the orange-haired teen shock, Gin explained, "That will be Nel's child, Grimmjow. We've taken him in when his mother died."

"He's a part of the football team, they practicing for a game next week so he comes home late recently. He eats with his teammates so you two won't be crossing paths much these days." Rangiku added.

Ichigo nodded. There will be no problem at that. How wrong he is…

"Then I'll be taking a bath now, excuse me…" Ichigo said, remembering his things that needed to be unpack. _But before that, I need a bath._

When Ichigo had finally go upstairs, Gin remembered something very important, something that if not told to Ichigo can change the orange top's life…

"Ran I forgot to tell Ichigo-chan that there's only one bath!"

"Ah…doesn't Grimmy-chan takes a bath every time he comes home?"

"Exactly…and he doesn't lock the door."

~******~

There are four doors upstairs three on the right side and one on the left. The first door on the right side contains the 'pink' room, which, Ichigo assumed, was Orihime's room. The next one is Ichigo's temporary room. An instinctive feeling says that the room next to his would be that 'Grimmjow' person's room and the lone door on the left side would be the bath.

Ichigo is a simple man. He usually follows his instincts since it's usually right. This time his instincts were not wrong, because the door on the left side really is the bath. And since the door is unlock, instincts say that no one's there and it's safe to go in.

The problem with Ichigo's instincts is that they're 99.9% right…leaving a mere .1% wrong. And this time the .1% wrong becomes dominant.

Ichigo opened the door, steam met his face and he realized at that moment that his instincts should never be trusted again. He dropped his bath necessities unconsciously and just…stared.

A sexy back and butt faced Ichigo. Ichigo gulped as he watched the tiny beads of water slid down the foreigner's back, feeling something stirring _down_ there…He clutched the doorknob tightly as he watch the teal-haired foreigner scrub himself letting Ichigo have a full blown sight of his ass.

Ichigo squeaked as he realized just what he's staring at and thinking. He quickly gathered his things and unintentionally banged the door shut.

He then practically scrambled towards his room, locked it, then dive to his covers attempting to hide his aroused pet between his legs.

_Back to the bathroom…_

Having his naked rear seen by some foreign stranger is not one of the priorities of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, but _feeling _the other's stare kinda stir his big pet. And since he enjoyed the attention he's been given, Grimmjow just let the stranger stare. After hearing a squeak, the teal-haired German caught the sight of his audience, a red-faced orange-haired Japanese _male _teen by the look.

Though he enjoyed what happened, Grimm has one question ringing in his head.

"Who the fuck was that?"

~******~

After the disastrous walk in the bath while Grimmjow is taking a shower, Ichigo finally convinced his pet to calm down. He was chanting "I am a guy, I'm not aroused seeing some male's butt" like a mantra until he fell asleep, thoughts about bath and unpacking completely gone.

He only remembered them when he woke up at exactly 6:30 am. Just thirty minutes before his first class.

"HOLY SHIT! I SLEPT IN!!!"

And as if the curse was a cue, Rangiku came. "Here's your uniform Ichigo-chan! I'll be just downstairs if you need anything else! Grimm and Gin already left though, you don't have anyone to accompany you to school, sorry. I also have a job to do," she said enthusiastically then left. Ichigo just nodded, took a very short shower, dressed, grab a toast, put on his shoes, grab the directions to the school from Rangiku and then left.

For a record, he got to school just ten minutes before school begun. He immediately located the Principal's office then knocked.

"Come in." came the reply.

Ichigo did what he was told to do and became face to face with the school principal. "I'm sorry I slept in.," he said, bowing his head. "Ah…it's okay, though your friend is already inside his assigned room. I'm sorry to say that you guys have separate rooms. Yours in class 2-D. His on 2-A"

Ichigo looked at the Principal, to his name then bowed, "I see, Thank you Principal…Aizen."

A knock from the door was heard before it opened then a blonde enter the room. "Kurosaki-kun, this will be your homeroom teacher, Hirako Shinji."

"Nice to meet ya, Ichigo."

"Aa..nice to meet you too, Hirako-sensei."

"Then let's go to 2-D."

"Yes."

~******~

"And so that's that. Ichigo Kurosaki will be staying here for six months. Please welcome your new classmate and treat him nicely, okay?" Shinji said as he casually check his fingernails in front of his class.

Ichigo opened the door and walked in the class. All eyes bore into his skull as he introduced himself; he actually wondered if they understand a word he said. After the very short, short introduction, Hirako gave him the seat at the last row beside the window at the left of an empty seat.

After Ichigo sat, he drifted away looking at the window. Before the door loudly open, as if the doer wants to noticed, he heard something about cheering their classmate that is the captain of the football team or something…

He heard someone mumbled about training and being late the Hirako saying its okay. The next thing he knew was a tap in his shoulder and a voice he didn't knew at the time. "Oi. You're the one in the bath last night, right?"

Ichigo's head snapped at the hand's owner. He quickly turned red when he saw Gin's nephew, Grimmjow, the owner of the sexy back and butt he saw last night.

_And when I thought, I could forget about that crazy shit last night!_

Murmurs and whispers are heard, the class is certainly curious why Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, son of the deceased Neliel that is their former assistant principal, captain of the football team, and the hottest guy in the school would care about an orange-haired exchange student.

When Ichigo obviously can't answer, Grimmjow smirked and sat at the empty seat beside Ichigo, making the orange top think that's he's somehow cursed or fate really enjoy playing this prank on him.

As he settles on his seat, Grimmjow eyed the orange-top beside him, _Seems like I won't be bored after the game since I have a new toy to play with…_

DeathHeiress88: Please review…

-secret88-: That was some action between Ichi and Grimm!!!

DeathHeiress88: A real bastard, that's what Grimmjow is…

-secret88-: She'll include some real _action_ between Ichi & Grimm next chappy so stay tune!

DeathHeiress88: So if you really want me to continue…make some death threats…

Both: Next Time! 'Hate or Love?' More interaction between our lovey-dovey pair! Grimmjow! Ichigo! Nobody is allowed to interfere with Grimmjow's playtime?! Please Review!!!

-secret88-: What? Grimmjow got punched?!?

DeathHeiress88: Ichigo got real pissed…

Both: Shimatta! Another spoiler!


	3. Love Or Hate?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews… leila-blue, Alex san, vadanziangrimm, FlyinGShadoW1314, RamecupMiso, . & Kra-ZGirl…I can't update this story if anyone of you hadn't review…Thank you so much…And sorry for the late update, my teachers are so merciless…

Disclaimer: Bleach would be yaoi if I own it.

Chapter 3: Hate or Love?

_Ichigo gasped, "Ahhh…Ahhh…"_

_A smirk appeared at the foreigner's handsome face but he continued sucking and lapping at the other's neck, "Scared, Berry?"_

_The said orange top moaned as he felt a hand petting his pet _there_… "We're at school…"_

"_Then, keep it quiet…" the teal-haired German said, immediately kneeling down as their warm-up has been finished. Ichigo moaned as his zipper went flying down. His boxers and briefs following suit. The Japanese teen arched his back as the other's warm mouth enveloped his—_

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ichigo's brown eyes flew open at the sound of his alarm clock, interrupting a certain dream of his. He glared at the annoying device then turned it off. The orange-haired teen started to move but a certain bulge in his pajamas and a spreading stickiness between his legs stopped him, "God, what the fuck am I dreaming of?"

~******~

After taking a bath (and making sure that no one is there like the _other _time…), Ichigo started his journey downstairs hoping that Rangiku is not up feeling something like making some _special_ food for her guys and only the older couple is there. Though his first wish had come true, for he had found Rangiku seated in the table and Gin is the one preparing breakfast; he's not Fate's favorite for his other wish to come true. Because beside Rangiku, there seated the teal-haired German named Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

'_For holy shit's sake, God what did I do wrong to you?!? '_

~******~

**FLASHBACK…**

_Yesterday at their school…_

*We would like to request for the presence of Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques at the office immediately.*

Ichigo looked up from the English textbook that he was trying to read and looked quizzically at the speaker that announced the request. Hey, he didn't do something wrong…right? But before he could convince his self that he'd done nothing wrong, the teen was snapped from his thoughts as someone harshly dragged him towards the door. When they got out of their classroom, Ichigo finally got a glimpse of his kidnapper. He break away from the other's grip and hissed, "What the fuck are you doing?!?"

Grimmjow looked haughtily at the Japanese teen then answered, "Taking you to the office. Didn't you hear the announcement?"

Because the other has a point, Ichigo let himself be led grumpily.

***

"Grimmy, Ichigo-chan~!"

Ichigo stepped back in shock, "Gin-san?!?"

In the office, behind the desk that Ichigo did not notice that was beside Aizen's, sat Ichimaru Gin. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Ichigo stammered. Grimmjow smirked at the other teen, "Stupid, didn't you know he was the assistant principal?"

"Assistant Principal?"

Gin sweat dropped, "Well, it doesn't really matter…Putting that aside, can I talk to you two?"

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow, "You already did…" Ignoring his nephew's snide remark, Gin continued, "Grim, please tour Ichigo-chan around the school and teach him the basics, okay? Take care of him, please!"

"Huh?"

***

Silence…

They continued to walk in the corridor leading towards the laboratory in silence…

Ichigo's mind race, he couldn't breathe in the dark air of silence that had somehow grown between him and the teal-haired teen when they leave the presence of Gin. He would like to break it but he's scared about what will happen. _God if I knew this would happen, I shouldn't have decided to take a bath last night!_

"Oi."

Ichigo almost squeak at the sudden interference, but had managed to control his shock. "wh-wh-what?" he stammered angrily. Grimmjow looked back at the starting-to-blush teen then smirked, "Here's the laboratory."

Ichigo almost slap himself, did he really think Grimmjow would do something _inappropriate…_? "O-okay…" he managed to let out.

"The teachers say the rules in Las Noches are almost the same with those in Japanese schools, though I can't prove it since I've never been to Japan. So I guess whatever kind of rules your school have this one has the same ones. I'm not going to get into the rules details 'because I'm tired, I'm just going to show you the places. Though I don't think that an idiot like you would understand even if I get into details." The last part of Grimmjow's statement was supposed to be a whisper so even the writer didn't really know why Ichigo heard it.

A vein started popping on the orange-haired,_ What the hell is with that arrogance?!? Really, if only not for my respect for Gin-san, I would punch the lights out of this guy!!!_

"Oi."

Ichigo almost slip this time because of, once again, shock at the sudden interference. "What now?!?"

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows at the other's outburst. "You didn't answer my question earlier." Ichigo shook his head in confusion, "What question?"

"You were the one in the bath last night, right?"

A mocking smile, a pair of eyes twinkling in mischief met Ichigo's tomato-red face. "Wh-what are you ta-talking about? I d-don't know t-that…" Grimmjow smiled evilly, it's so obvious that the other one is lying. He will really be entertained…

Ichigo gasped as he was suddenly pushed into a nearby wall by a pair of muscled arms and the smell of strong mint mixed with beer filled his nose. "Wh-what are you d-doing?" He squeaked as his heart stammered. _Why the hell am I acting like a fucking girl?!?_

Grimmjow brought their faces dangerously close then whispered, "Did you enjoy what you've seen?" Ichigo's face heated up, its spectacular color display amazing the other teen. The German laughed, "I didn't know that your father is so irresponsible, he let his son running wild as a gay."

As soon as Grimmjow said these words, a fist made contact with his face and the German reeled backward. He fall hard on his behind and he coughed up blood. He glared at the Japanese teen that in return was glaring at him also. Grimmjow touched his cheek, which has started to sting and exhibit a red spot.

"What the hell is your problem!?" The fallen German growled. Ichigo step towards Grimmjow then said in a threatening voice, "How can you insult my father when you don't even know him?!?!!! You have no right to do that!!!" And with those two sentences and a final kick in the groin, Ichigo stomped out of the room.

But before he could take out the rest of his anger and embarrassment on immobile things, Ichigo had to take a short tour to the comfort room…to comfort his agitated pet.

***

"ACCHOOO!!!"

Yuzu looked at his father worriedly, "Did you catch a cold, Dad?"

Isshin wiped his nose then said proudly, "No! I'm sure that your brother is only boasting about me in front of those foreign girls! Ha! That's my son, everybody will surely flock at him when he talks about me!!! Hahahaha-OUCH!!! Karin-chan!!!"

Karin turned back to the magazine she'd abandoned when she thrown her slipper at her father and whispered, "I'm sure that Ichi-nii is doing the exact opposite of what he'd said…" (Isn't she sooooo correct?)

***

_In the laboratory…_

Grimmjow touched his cheek that has received Ichigo's fist. It sting with pain and he's sure that it's red by now. But despite the punch and the kick in the groin, the German still managed to chuckle. "That's the first time I've been punched that hard. Ha…this will really be interesting."

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

~******~

Grimmjow looked at his Japanese housemate then he threw a smirk at Ichigo, which somehow said you'll-pay-for-yesterday…

_Let's go to school okay?_

While walking towards the office, Ichigo sighed. The ride to the school with Grimmjow and Gin was kinda awkward. Gin was enthusiastic, of course but the stares, glares, looks and whatever vibes Grimmjow was giving him was…well…it didn't suit him well.

Ichigo neared the office then knocked. _'Another trip to this office…Somehow, ever since I get here I'm doing this…I hope this wouldn't turn out to be a habit…' _Ichigo sighed.

After a response from the inside, Ichigo open the door, passed Gin and threw him a brief nod, then faced once again the Principal. "Good Morning, Principal." Aizen looked up at the teen from his tea (his _omnipresent_ tea…) then smiled.

"Sorry, you were in such a hurry yesterday; I didn't get a chance to welcome you properly, Kurosaki-kun." Sosuke Aizen smiled from his desk, a supposedly warm smile but all it gave me Ichigo are chills. Ignoring the shivering Ichigo is exhibiting, the principal continued, "So Kurosaki-kun, what do you think about Gin's house and family? Is my assistant principal adequate for you?"

"It's fine…sir. Gin-san and Rangiku-san are very welcoming."

Aizen looked at the student first then asked while he sipped his tea, "And Grimmjow?"

Ichigo got surprised by the older man's question and replied an answer that can be taken in two ways, "He's very…_welcoming_…sir…" (-squeals-NOSEBLEED!)

The principal's smile was back on its place (Though I didn't see it disappeared…) as he sighed, "That's good to know. I've only remember about Grimm's…past experiences ---ahem--- I mean friendships with other students, well sometimes teachers, when I've seen you guys around yesterday.

_PAST EXPERIENCES?!? DON'T TELL ME HE'S A FUCKING SEX MANIAC?!?_

"I'm so glad that you're a having pleasurable stay at Gin's…"

Remembering his dream last night, Ichigo reacted a bit exaggerated, "NO!!! It's not like that!!!" Aizen looked up from his teacup, an eyebrow raised "You don't like being at Gin's?"

The teen blushed, knowing that he's taken the other meaning of the statement, "Ah…n-no…what I mean is…I'm…Well-" Aizen smiled at the younger one's stammering then a light bulb went on as he remember something.

"Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-kun is worried about you…He came barging in here yesterday. He said that you didn't call him yesterday nor the other day, is something beside Gin's home troubling you?" Aizen asked. Ichigo's mind went blank for a moment…_Renji…?_ Then he slapped himself mentally.

Because of all the happening since he arrived, Ichigo forgot all about Renji. He even forgot that Renji was also here! He shook his self (mentally also) at his idiocy. "No sir…there isn't any problem. I simply forgot."

"I see…That's all I want to know. But if there will be, don't be shy to tell me, okay?" Aizen threw another warm smile that gave Ichigo a cold effect. Ichigo nodded then leaved.

~******~

Ichigo went to Renji's classroom to talk to his best friend. But when he reached his destination, he decided against his plan. Ichigo watch Renji, the redheaded pineapple was talking to a girl and by the girl's and Renji's blush, our orange top can easily guess what's going on. Ichigo smirked, then leave. _'I'm just going call him later…'_

~******~

_In 2-D…_

"Football!?"

"Why, got some problem with that, SCAREDY TOP!?!"

"Sure, why not?!?"

"You're going to clean up for the whole class if my team wins!!!"

The whole 2-D class sweat dropped, wondering on how the hell the subject of " who do like better Franz Beckenbauer or Gerd Müller?" became "who is better me or you?" (Grimmjow or Ichigo?) Yami, The Oversized (but undersized brained) smirked from his seat, "So we're going to play football?"

Nnoitora The Abnormally Tall replied "Hmph, Do you think Newbie Orange Top can even score a point?" Ichigo snapped his head toward his classmate and splattered out, "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM!?!"

And so because the guys were all heated up, Stark let them play even though it was supposed to be their Math Class (he just wanted to sleep though…).

At first, the game was lead by Grimmjow's team. But near the end, Ichigo's team's score started catching up and alas came to the point where just one last goal will decided the winner of the game.

As he realized that he would be humiliated if Ichigo scored, Grimmjow resorted to his last option. He smirked as he neared the Japanese teen, when he got close enough to Ichigo then said something the made Ichigo dropped the ball and lose the game.

Shock paralyzed Ichigo's body. He, through the blurring mess his mind was, realized that Grimmjow had won and he, Ichigo, would clean up the room. But somehow those seem insignificant now, the only that his mind had registered as important was Grimmjow's voice and words. And the fact that he was very aroused.

His eyes widened as he felt himself blush when Grimmjow smirked at him. Then he cursed the German as the teal-haired one neared Ichigo again.

'_Your ass looks so sexy from the back, I wanted to fondle it and fuck you, Ichi.'_

'Son of a bitch' Ichigo mouthed to Grimmjow.

~******~

And so that's why, our fruity orange top was seen mopping the floor of their room with all his might, pouring all his stress on the assigned cleaning. Ichigo was so concentrated in cleaning, he didn't realize that only he and another person ( You know who!) was left alone.

"Oi."

Ichigo almost break the mop he's holding because of mixed anger, embarrassment, arousal and numerous things that Ichigo can't define. But even though he wanted to punch this guy again, he didn't even dare to look up.

"Oi."

Ichigo gripped the mop tighter but continued his cleaning. He continued to do so until Grimmjow grabbed his chin and force him to look at him. Ichigo gulped as his pet rise slightly, and shivered as Grimmjow's fingers caressed Ichigo's lips.

"You've learned your lesson didn't you, Ichi?"

Grimmjow smirked as the other can't answer, then doing what his body craved for so long Grimmjow's mouth delved into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo gasped, a mixture of panic and pleasure. He didn't know why he's reacting like this to Grimmjow but he responded for pleasure's sake.

Grimmjow got surprise by the response but he continue kissing Ichigo, his tongue dancing with the other.

The after a mutual agreement they stopped, Grimmjow smirking while Ichigo looked flabbergasted and disheveled.

"Ah.. I…" Ichigo couldn't organize his words, he was still hanging up on pleasure line.

Grimmjow smirked once again, knowing that victory came, "Serves you right, Ichi."

Ichigo stared at the figure of Grimmjow opening the door and gong out. He was blushing madly, all thoughts of calling Renji to say how he's been faring gone from his mind.

Bet you like that didn't you? I am proud to say that the climax is near!!! No, I don't mean the story's climax, I'm still fishing it out the muddle of ideas, I mean the _other_ climax…You know what I mean…

Well, I'm sorry for the late update, but I was waiting for a certain number of reviews before continuing so that I will know if I have an audience or not. Well, I was hoping for at least five reviews per chapter…hehehehe…so that's why it came a little late. That and because my teachers enjoys killing their students brain with their exams and reviews!!!!

I know you're all sick of this but please still review…More reviews, faster chapters.

Spoiler: A love confession?!? Whoa!!! I need to puke for someone's cheesiness…

Next time: 'A fish out of water, no more!'


	4. Fish out of water? No more!

A/N: Wow that was a very fast review RamecupMiso! Thank you for that and thank you guys for your reviews: leila-blue , . , FlyinGShadoW1314 , eternaltorture, Kra-ZGirl and KitKatxoxo…Sorry, I got busy with JS, finals and all those other things that our school comes up with to torture me. Sorry…I still haven't found a beta….I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But please enjoy the raw version…

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach…

Chapter 4: 'A fish out of water? No more!'

Renji paced in his room, muttering to his self, "Ichigo still hasn't called me…"

"What if-?!?"

The redheaded stopped his pacing as thoughts of his friend undergoing tortures filled his mind. But suddenly an Ichigo moaning erotically replaced the images. Renji blushed and shook his head at such inappropriate thoughts. But then he contradicted his first decision.

"What if…what if he's enjoying too much that he forgot about me?!? I need to call him!!!"

~******~

Ichigo's eyes flew open at the sound of his phone ringing. He groggily picked up the agitated device and answered drowsily, "Who is it?"

"Ichigo?"

The voice was familiar but due to his grogginess, Ichigo couldn't remember who the caller was.

"Did you dream of me tonight, _Ichi_?"

Ichigo's sleep suddenly ran away as the orange top bolted up. "Grimmjow?!? What the fuck do you want now?!?" Ichigo heard a chuckle from the other line and the German answered, "You better wake up or I'll go to your room and give you a _personalized_ wake-up call."

"You already did, dumbass!!"

"I was thinking of giving you something more _physical…_" Ichigo blushed madly but then immediately hung up, still cursing the German.

However, after a moment the phone started ringing again. Ichigo answered but he hung up right away, realizing that it might just be another of Grimmjow's trick. He hastily got out if his bed and stomped out his room.

He hurried to the bathroom, not wanting to wait for Grimmjow to get out of his room but not also realizing that he'd left his door wide open.

~******~

Renji stared dumbly at his phone, "Why did Ichigo hung up?"

~******~

After he heard the bathroom's door being violently shut, Grimmjow got out his own room smirking. He started striding towards the stairs when a lively tune stops him. He looked inside Ichigo's room, which was the source of the noise, and found the Japanese's phone singing wildly. He smirked as he picked it up then pressed the answer key.

"Ichigo? It's Renji. I don't know why you hung up earlier but…I'm worried so I called you. Hey, want to go out? Let's go to—"

Before Renji finish his speech, Grimmjow hung up. The German teen looked irritatingly at the device in his hand, not happy about what the caller said.

'_This guy…was asking Ichi out…Damn! How could whoever-that-is ask Ichi out?!?'_

His eyebrows twitch wildly as irritation swim inside him. He suddenly smirked and pocketed the phone, a devious plan forming in his mind.

'_I'll just have to make sure that he can't talk to Ichi…'_

~******~

Renji stared dumbly at his phone for the second time in the day, "Why did Ichigo hang up…again?"

~******~

"Give those eggs to me."

"No, I'm the one who first reached for it."

"Damn you! Give them to me!!!

"I don't want to."

Gin sweat dropped as both his charges fight over the omelet he made. "Getting along early in the morning, aren't we?" The teens made no responses to the older man as they throw each other scathing glares.

"They don't seem agree often aren't they?" Rangiku whispered in her husband ear. Gin nodded as he watched a fight ensue because of the omelet eggs. "The only thing that they agree upon is on disagreeing with each other." Gin whispered back.

Rangiku sighed, "I hope they get along well within next days."

"Don't worry…I've already made effective measurements…"

Rangiku looked at her husband, only to find him grinning like a boy who caught a toad and will now be experimenting with it.

~******~

_Let's skip to tomorrow, okay?_

Ichigo sighed, "What's the matter, Gin-san?" He was in the office…again.

Gin smiled oddly from his desk, "I have a favor to ask to you."

***

"Gin…"

Gin looked up from the stove to meet Rangiku's face. "What's the matter, Rangiku?"

"Are you matchmaking Grimmy and Ichigo-chan?"

Gin smiled sadly but then answered, "Grimm changed a bit these past few days…,and obviously it's all Ichigo's doing…I don't know what's happening between those two but somehow, Grimmjow is attracted to Ichigo…"

"Isn't he attracted to almost anyone?"

Gin chuckled but then he answered seriously, "Not that kind of attraction…well, maybe Grimmjow is attracted to Ichigo that way also…But I'm saying the type of attraction where you found someone the same as you."

"The same?"

"Well, I can't really say…Well, we'll see later after they came back."

Rangiku sighed, "It already six years ever since Grimmy lived with us, isn't it? And in those years, there's only one day when he becomes the person he was before she died…"

~******~

"_Grimmy is going to go out today, come with him okay?"_

"_EHHH?!? Why do I have to?!"_

"_Because it's because! Don't worry he won't do anything to you, Ichigo-chan!_

"_But—"_

"_Grimmjow need someone to be beside him today."_

_Ichigo was surprised at Gin's sudden seriousness but then the older man's mood swung again. "Besides, you haven't toured much of Munich, have you?"_

***

Gin took Ichigo by surprise at his command so the younger teen didn't have the chance to argue. But as Ichigo sauntered together with a quiet Grimmjow, his disinterest faded. Grimmjow wasn't his usual bastard self today and that got Ichigo very curious. Aside from that, ever since this morning, Grimmjow hadn't tease nor said anything to anyone. _'He was still fine yesterday morning when he gave me the call…he was somehow quiet at dinner last night but he still teased me…I wonder what caused him to act like this.'_

Ichigo sighed, _'At least he doesn't seem bothered by my presence—wait!!! Why am I _bothered _if he's bothered about me?!? AAARRRGGGH!!!'_

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted as they entered a somehow grim-looking park. There were crosses everywhere and no one was in sight.

"Is this a cemetery?" Ichigo asked. But the man in front of him didn't answer and just kept walking.

Ichigo looked inquisitively at Grimmjow's back, he never seen Grimmjow acting like this ever since he met him. _'I wonder if he's visiting a relative…'_

Grimmjow stopped in front of an unadorned grave, it was bare, and if it weren't for the cross on it, Ichigo would have thought it was just a plaque dropped there by someone.

As if sensing his companion's thoughts, Grimmjow spoke for the first time in the day, "She always like to make things plain…my mother…"

A chord of sympathy was plucked in Ichigo's heart, remembering his own mother. Ichigo watched as Grimm crouched down to touch the marble plate signifying his mother and stared at it. Both boys stayed like that for a long time, Ichigo watching Grimmjow while Grimmjow stared at the plate.

The sky started darkening, a warning for an approaching storm. It was only when the first raindrops started falling and dropped on them that Grimmjow spoke.

"It was my fault that she died."

Ichigo gulped, he heard those words before. Those exact same words…He heard them not from other people but from…his self. Years ago when Masaki died.

"My father died before I was born since then my mom raised me up by herself. She always give me what I wanted, supported all my games, cooked my favorite food. Even if she wasn't able to give me a father, it was enough for me, just being with her is okay. I felt that I could do anything if she's with me. That's why when she told me that she couldn't attend my football game when I was ten, I got very upset at her. I was so frustrated with her that I ran out of the house. She followed me…Then when she ran to the street I crossed, a car hit her. In front of my eyes. "

Ichigo was quiet for a long time, he didn't know that the bastard, selfish, arrogant jerk Grimmjow he met endured a pain so similar to his. He was lost for words, letting the rain fell on him as he gazed at Grimmjow's unmoving back. The German teen hadn't cried when he told his story but Ichigo felt it, the sadness, the frustration, and the remorse of losing someone you treasured because of your own fault.

"If I hadn't run away…if I wasn't a spoiled brat at that time…She would still be here now…"

Ichigo looked pitifully at the other one, he moved closer to the German and put his hand on the other's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault."

Ichigo said those words in an attempt to console the other teen but it gave the opposite effect. Grimmjow removed Ichigo's hand from his shoulder and jerked up.

"You don't know anything about it!" Grimmjow hissed. "You don't know how much I wanted to believe that but can't because I know it is **my **fault! Don't say that to me so easily as if what I did was nothing!!!"

Ichigo let his hand fall to his sides and let them curl as he gritted his teeth. "I could say the same to you!!! Do you think you're the only one that lost someone precious!?! You don't know that I'm also the reason why my mom died!!! But even if I curse myself, even if I kill myself over it, she wouldn't come back!!! I knew that! I could understand the pain of losing someone you loved very much because of your fault but…but there's no reason to blame myself after all of those happened!!! The only thing that I could do now is treasure the life that she protected with her own!"

Grimmjow looked at his side, not wanting to face the smoldering eyes of Ichigo, "Sorry…" he mumbled. They stayed silent under the rain for a very long, long time. A mutual feeling washing over them.

They realized, they were both like fishes out of water…they were out of place with those happy-go-lucky teenagers while they both were silently repenting for sins that were forgiven a long time ago.

But now, they found someone the same.

~******~

"What happened to you two?!?"

Rangiku gaped at the two teens in front of her, Grimmjow and Ichigo were soaking wet. She sighed as she ushered the two inside "Hurry up and clean your selves up. Fortunately, Gin had prepared some soup. Get ready now so you can get it while still hot." The teens fixed their selves up, ate bowls of Gin's soup, and then climbed upstairs.

"Somehow, my plan worked."

Rangiku giggled, "Do you think that they'll behave better now?"

"Who knows…But I know one thing. Ichigo-chan isn't wary of Grimmy and our nephew doesn't view Ichigo-chan as a toy now."

Gin stared at the stairs where the teens disappeared, "I really need to thank Aizen-san for the exchange student program; it sure changed Grimmjow."

Rangiku smiled, "I'm sure that everyone involved with the program is learning something valuable now."

"Yup."

~******~

Ichigo was in the brink of sleep when he heard his door creaked open. _'Oh yeah…I'd forgot to lock it earlier.'_

He looked at the opened door and, thanks to the full moon's illumination from his window, he saw a wild mane teal hair.

"Grimmjow?"

"Thank you…for coming with me today."

Grimmjow closed the door quickly after that but Ichigo swore that he saw a streak of pink splashed across Grimmjow's cheek. Only after a few days, he would know that he hadn't been wrong.

As the footsteps retreated to the next room, Ichigo touched his chest. His heart was beating wildly. _'Why does it feel as if he confessed his love to me?'_

Whoo!!! Another chapter done!!!

Thank you guys for your reviews really…My mind was about to be swallowed by the finals but just thinking that I would get another batch of your reviews after I post my chappy raise my spirits up.

About the beta-reader thing, I'm sorry but I still haven't found one that like to do Yaoi and supports GrimmIchi…If you have suggestion or if you want to beta-read the story, feel free to pm me…Sorry, English isn't my native tongue…

Please Review!!!


	5. The 6th day

A/N: Acha…**RamecupMiso**'s record last time of being the first reviewer had been broken! And the conqueror is: **Alex san 12012**! Thank you for your reviews you two!!! I wonder who will review first this chapter…And of course thank you for your reviews:

**leila-blue**: yup…though I won't say they're exactly the same, Grimm and Ichi possess traits that are either the same or just similar to each other's…even in the anime and manga they're similar to each other!(and that's why their pair is one of the highest rating yaoi pair in bleach!!!)

**LyricalSin: **(sniff…sniff…wipes tears with a hanky printed 'Yaoi-masochist') You're the first one to praised my English! Thank you very much!!!!

**Naima-sama**: Thanks for the tips! I'll be sure to keep them in mind!!!! I hope you'll find the story much more interesting after this chappy!!!

**Eternaltorture: **That's what Renji is for! (to be neglected and ignored!!! Bwahahaha!!!) But he'll have a main use soon…

And of course thank you **Cat Streaked By Rain**for beta reading this chapter and for your reviews!!!

Wow that was a long A/N…Well, you guys are worth the typing effort and I need a way to bribe those others who read and enjoy but doesn't review!!!

And now on the story!!!

Disclaimer: Do I need to repeat?!?

Chapter 5: The Sixth Day

It was Saturday morning, Grimmjow was going to school to practice for their football game. Gin would also be there to finish some paper works he'd left undone. Rangiku…well, let's just say she would buy some 'necessities'…again. And so our berry top would be alone at their home, left to reminisce about Friday afternoon.

"_It was my fault that she died."_

Ichigo splashed cold water into his face, hoping that last night's lucid memories and vague feelings would evaporate just like the water.

"_Thank you…for coming with me today."_

Ichigo blushed as he remembered what he felt after Grimm said that. _'Why did my heart beat so fast when he said that…? Why am I feeling as if he confessed to me when he didn't—Damn! Why am I acting like a girl?!?'_

He scratched his head, furious at the fact that he doesn't know why he was feeling this way. _'I need to sort this all out!'_

He needed to be away just for a short time. Ever since he came here, mixed feelings swirled around him. And their source was always the same: a teal-haired German that goes by the name Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. If he wanted to stay being a guy, he needed to stay away from that person! He needed to! He wanted to! He believed he wanted to.

"You're right! I'm going to explore Munich!!!" He said to no one in particular as he straightened up then trudged out of the bathroom.

~******~

_At School…_

Gin rubbed his chin as he watched Grimmjow playing football.

'_Those two…I wonder what Ichigo said to him yesterday…They both somewhat …changed.. Hmmm…'_

"Gin?"

The silver-haired man looked away from the window then found his principal watching him.

"Aizen-san? What's up?"

"You were invited for a seminar tomorrow, it was about how to be a good assistant principal or something along those lines. Are you free?"

"A…I think so…"

"Thank goodness, Haribel had pleaded for you to come. You'll be fetched from here tomorrow morning. Ah…and on Monday, there won't be any classes. A meeting will be held with all the teachers."

"Yes, sir…"

Gin watched the retreating back of Aizen and only when it had disappeared had he remember something important, "Oh no! Tomorrow is our anniversary!"

~******~

Ichigo looked mournfully at the door, the 'get-away to think' plan had failed. He did get-away then had thought about his feelings. But nothing comprehensible had come out from the results. He sighed at he opened the door and let his self in.

Ichigo looked around the house, no one was home. '_Where's Rangiku-san?'_Grimmjow and Gin's absences at this time were normal but Rangiku was always at home by this time.

Shrugging off the matter, Ichigo went upstairs and collapsed on his bed. He just slept, thinking that nothing was above or under normal circumstances. He didn't remember that these past few days, what he thinks always wound up being wrong.

***

Ichigo wake up when the smell of instant noodles wafted to his room. He rubbed his eye where clusters of what we call 'morning glory' had gathered. He looked at his clock, wondering how many hours did he sleep.

"I got home 4:00 p.m... and now... 9:00 p.m…"

As if his stomach had automatically computed the hours since it was given food (which was around 12:00p.m.), it suddenly rumbled. Sighing at his stomach's impatience, Ichigo got out of bed and ambled downstairs. Expecting to find Gin and Rangiku in the kitchen, he was surprised to see Grimmjow instead.

Heat quickly flooded into Ichigo's face as he unconsciously skimmed Grimmjow's back. Thanks to the thin shirt he's wearing, Grimmjow's muscled and toned back was emphasized. Ichigo gulped as his trousers went tighter.

Earlier he'd come to these theories.

He liked girls but he would admit that he'd been attracted to Grimm ever since he saw him bathing. Theory number 1: He was maybe a member of the species called 'Bisexuals'.

But his attraction was mixed with dislike for Grimmjow being a jerk. Considering the fact that he didn't have any _serious_crush with the opposite sex this was Theory number 2: What he was feeling was just a malformed infatuation because of lack of experience and it would go away as quickly as it had come.

The third theory was the one without bases and the most unbelievable one, but Ichigo wanted to believe that it was the reason for all his acts. Theory number 3: He was just dreaming and he would wake up feeling like a real guy then he and Grimmjow would just be normal housemates.

Still after yesterday, Ichigo felt a connection with Grimmjow.

Ichigo was snapped from his reverie when the subject of his thoughts turned around and met his brown gaze.

"Whe-where is Gi-Gin-san?" Ichigo croaked.

Grimmjow pointed to the fridge beside Ichigo. The other teen looked at it and noticed a note posted.

_Gone out to woo Ran. Will be back late. Make your own dinner. –Gin_

Ichigo gulped visibly, if the older couple would be late, he would be left alone withGrimmjow. With the charismatic, sexy jock but melancholic Grimmjow.

'_This is very bad.'_

~******~

Gin sighed as he mentally counted his remaining money.

In order to restore Rangiku's foul mood, he needed to spend the cash he was saving to take her shopping. And since Rangiku was very angry about it, the shopping spree went for hours, _and_ the prices of the items bought were very steep.

"Mou, Gin! What about the summer house we'd reserved for tomorrow?"

Gin sighed again as he shifted the overflowing bags on his arms then answered his wife, "We can't do anything about it. But I promise we'll go there soon."

Rangiku pouted but she kept walking towards their car, "It's a waste if no one goes there after all the trouble we took reserving for it."

"We really can't do anything about that, Ran."

"Ah! I have an idea!!!"

~******~

Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo every time the Japanese man made a sound or moved, which made Ichigo quite uncomfortable. When he sighed and Grimmjow glanced at him again, his patience snapped.

"Mou! If you have something to say just say it, will you?!?"

Grimm stared at Ichigo for the little outburst and it got Ichigo blushing like a tomato. The Japanese teen calmed down and mumbled, "If you have something to say…"

Grimmjow looked away from the other teen and resumed his eating, contemplating on what to do. It was the first time that he felt awkward being with someone. Grimmjow mentally punched his self. He wasn't like this with Ichigo before, what happened to him and he got this-this—_shy?!?_

Grimmjow took a deep breath as he decided to say something.

"About-" "Hey-"

The teens looked at each other as they realized that both of them were trying to talk at the same time. "You first." Grimmjow mumbled.

"No. You go first."

"No, _you_go first."

"No! You first!"

Grimmjow's nerves throbbed at Ichigo's stubbornness.

"About yesterday, thank for going with me to my mom's grave."

"You've already said that last night."

"…And sorry for being a jerk at the cemetery. I didn't realize that you're also the same."

"No…it's okay."

Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo, the Japanese teen, "You weren't angry with me?" he asked, disbelief swelling in his voice. Ichigo lowered his head, hiding the blush that crept in his face then shook his head.

"Then, why do I feel as if you were avoiding me?!?"

Ichigo's blush deepened. He couldn't believe that Grimmjow thought he was angry but he couldn't also say the reason he's avoiding the German teen. _'Because if I say it…if I say it...'_

When the orange-top didn't answer his question, Grimmjow got up and went to the other teen. He turned the other's chair then lifted Ichigo's chin, making the brown orbs of Ichigo lock with his teal ones.

"Why?" he whispered.

Ichigo stopped breathing as he, for the second time, caught the strong scent of Grimmjow. Ichigo didn't know why the scent was richer, more intoxicating, and more…pleasing than before. He was suddenly warped into a world of oblivion filled with nothing but the scent of strong mint mixed with beer.

Only when Grimmjow caressed Ichigo's lip with his thumb did the Japanese teen woke up from his daydream.

"I w-wasn't avoiding you or something…"

Grimmjow gritted his teeth as Ichigo undergo denial. His hand released Ichigo's chin as it rested on the Japanese's hips and guided the orange top to a standing position. But Ichigo didn't notice the change since he was mesmerized by the teal orbs of the German.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's body closer to his, then he breathed at the Japanese neck, "Why the fact that you were avoiding me does bothers me? Why am I bothered by everything you do? Everything…every single thing that you've done ever since you came here bothers me…Why?"

Ichigo panted as he felt Grimmjow's words on his neck. He have to do something, anything, just to make sure that he wouldn't succumb to the scent of mint and beer, which was filling his senses. But instead of pushing the other guy off, Ichigo's hands pulled the other guy closer against Ichigo's will.

"Grimmjow…We…I…"

"I love you…"

Ichigo stiffened at the words. _'Love…?'_If Grimmjow had fallen in love with him, did he, Ichigo, fell in love also? It might be correct…_'But in just six days? Am I that easy to get?..._Or maybe...it was Grimmjow that was easy to love…

Before Ichigo could decide what is what, Grimmjow kissed him.

It was just a simple, innocent kiss. No tongues or saliva was involved, just a simple touch of the lips. But when they parted, it left Ichigo breathless than the French kiss Grimmjow gave him three days ago.

Then another theory was formed in Ichigo's mind; Theory number 4: Fuck those theories! I don't care what is what now!

They kissed again, this time it was hotter more passion was poured and more heat was shared. Grimmjow's tongue glided along Ichigo's lower lip seeking entrance. Ichigo quickly give what the other wanted then sucked furiously at the wet and soft muscle that entered his mouth.

Their tongues intertwined with each other, dancing gracefully as they rocked their hips together. Moans and gasps were heard as Grimmjow's hand plummeted down at Ichigo's pants. He effectively stroked the other boy.

"Ahh Grimm---"

"We're home!!!"

The two swiftly pulled away from each other as the older couple appeared in the kitchen, Ran skipping happily to them while Gin, almost invisible from the bags he was carrying, walked dejectedly into the room.

Rangiku, being the closest to Ichigo (she had placed herself between the teens), noticed how flushed Ichigo's face was.

"Are you okay, Ichigo-chan? You're face is flushed."

"N-no, I'm o-okay, Rangiku-san!!!"

Rangiku smirked and nudged the teen playfully. "Don't tell me you and Grimmy are doing something…?" she whispered teasingly while eyeing Grimm, she didn't know how right she was.

Ichigo's color deepened as Rangiku hit the bull's eye.

"Ran, don't you have something to say to them?" Gin reminded, he was itching to go upstairs, and rest yet his wife was still teasing their charges and being insensitive. He just wanted to get on his bed and sleep.

"Oh right! I almost forgot!"

Grimmjow, who was trying with a lot of effort not to grab Ichigo and just molest him in front of Ran and Gin, huffed, "What the hell is it now?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Grimmy, you should be more thankful, you know. We're going to give you a very nice gift."

"Huh?"

"Why don't you ask your uncle?" Ran said, annoyance suddenly creeping in her voice.

Gin scratched his head (which was very hard because of the bags he's carrying) "Aizen-san asked me if I'm free tomorrow for a seminar…I forgot that tomorrow is our wedding anniversary…so I said I was."

Ichigo sweat dropped, _what kind of husband forgets their wedding anniversary?_

Grimmjow, still frustrated that his making-out with Ichigo was disturbed, retorted, "And so?"

"Still snappy as always, aren't you? Well…We reserved a summer house for tomorrow and Monday but because of this guy's idiocy…we can't go now!!!"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as Rangiku strangled her husband, "I thought you had a gift."

Rangiku abandoned Gin's neck then smiled suddenly.

"Pack your clothes, _you two_would be the ones going there."

And so the teens finally got over yesterday! Well, Grimm and Ichi finally took things to the next level this chapter. Bwahahaha!!! And a yaoi fangirl will appear—Aiieeee!!! Oh…a spoiler!!!

**Hey I need you to answer this question:** How do you behave when you're in a cinema just before the movie starts? I need your answers! It's crucial for the last chappy!!! Please~!


	6. Cramped In The House

A/N: I'M BACK GUYS! Because school is over, I'm very happy to say that my updates will have a pattern, every week I'll update the story . But of course the reality of this fact depends on your reviews…So don't forget to click that little button down there after reading!!!

ANYWAYS THANKS TO:

**RamecupMiso**: Wow…how did you do that? It was just seconds since I've updated but you've reviewed already…

**LyricalSin**: Well _next _chapter after this will surely be juicy!!!

**Alex San 12012: **Well……I like races…

**: DDDD: **Hahaha! there are different kinds of people…

**Ryuuhana: **Well…I just wanted to torture GrimmIchi!!!

**Leila-blue: **I understand that! My parents never surprise me like that!!! T.T

**Screw-the-rules: **Thanks!!! I also do that when I'm in a cinema!!!

**Sasodei-iz-awesome: **Hehehehe…Cinemas tend to make people forget their problems so I think it okay to act like a kid when inside one!!!

**Sinistar: **Aiiiee!!! Thanks!!!

**Cat Streaked By Rain: **Tnx very much!!!! I'm gonna send you a cyber kiss: mwah!!! Thank you for beta-reading this chappy and for your reviews!!!

Disclaimer: The fact that I wrote that word is enough, isn't it?

Chapter 6: Cramped in the house

Ichigo sighed as he put his chin on his palm. He stared out the bus' window, remembering last night.

***

"_Pack your clothes, you two are going there."_

"_Eh?"_

_Ran smiled at the two bewildered teens, "I've told you, since Gin and I can't go there, you two should take our place. It such a waste to not come when the summerhouse is reserved. Anyway, you don't have anything to do for tomorrow and Monday, right?"_

_Gin smiled at the two teens, "I know you guys don't want to be alone together, but I assure you that you can have a good time there."_

_Something clicked in Grimmjow's head, "Alone? As in just the two of us in the house?"_

"_Yup…"_

"_As in there's no one else in the house beside_**us**_? No butlers no maids, no whatsoever?"_

"_Yes. Actually, Ran wanted to have some privacy, so beside the summer house we've also reserved the beach."_

_Grimmjow smirked, a formula he was sure that he would remember forming in his mind, Alone + He + Ichi = Fuckingly Delicious Fuck._

"_HELL YEAH! WE'RE COMING!!!"_

***

Ichigo sighed again as he looked at the sleeping German which was leaning on his shoulder. _'This guy…He didn't even asked me if I wanted to come and just decided on his own.'_

But even so, a smile started to creep in Ichigo's face. He recalled last night, he and Grimm were itching to continue what they've been doing in the kitchen but Rangiku stayed up with them the whole night, 'helping' them pack their clothes.

Ichigo shivered in anticipation, _'Soon…We can do that soon…Just a little wait…after we arrive…'_

~******~

A black-haired girl looked around the deserted beach, "Why are there no people here?"

The black-haired boy beside her answered, "They said that the beach was reserv-"

"But he's here right?"

"I'm positive about it. I went to their school to ask about them, the assistant principal said that he is here."

"Hmmm…I didn't know he liked the sea…That guy really…where are they staying anyway?"

The boy pointed at a summerhouse not far away, "That house."

"Eh…"

"Why do you want to see Ichigo?"

"What are you saying? I'm only here because of vacation."

The boy sweat dropped, "What vacation? You still have classes for tomorrow…there's now way this is vacation.."

But the girl didn't answer back, she just skipped away towards the summerhouse the boy pointed.

~******~

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo into the bed harshly, kissing the other teen violently. He ran his hands all over Ichigo's body, relishing the soft mewls and moans the other one gave.

He smirked as they pulled away for air, "You don't know how much I wanted to do this…" Grimmjow whispered huskily over Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo didn't answer, he just pulled Grimmjow back to his lips, initiating another battle of tongues and saliva.

Ever since last night, Grimmjow was burning with desire to fuck Ichigo and the fact that Ichigo was feeling the same didn't help to calm his pet down.

He can't do it last night upstairs because Rangiku was there and even if she wasn't there they couldn't also do it because beneath both of their rooms was Gin and Ran's enormous bedroom. He knew that once they do 'it', Ichigo wouldn't be able to keep his noises down that might result to Gin and Ran knowing they're doing 'it'.

And as much as he wanted to fuck Ichigo, he couldn't do it at a public bus, right?

But now, in the safety of the summer house, nothing, absolutely nothing could stop hi-

**_DING DONG~! DING DONG~!_**

Ichigo immediately pulled away from Grimm then he stood up. Grimmjow growled as he tried to catch the other teen and place him back to where he belonged: on the bed with Grimmjow. But Ichigo managed to escape the grasping arms of the German then proceeded to answer door.

Grimmjow trailed behind Ichigo grudgingly. Out of the bedroom and to the front door they went.

Grimmjow was now planning his killing spree on the person or persons outside the door. _'First Rangiku and Gin and now this—whoever he is?!? Whomever that is, I promise I'm going to chop off his tongue and skin him alive!!! I'm going to boil him in hot oil and feed him to panthers!!! But before that I'll be sure he's alive when I broke all of his bones!!!'_

As Grimmjow resumed his plans of murder, Ichigo opened the door and then …stared.

Grimmjow, startled by Ichigo's reaction, looked at the door and saw two raven heads, one boy, and one girl.

"Do you know them, Ichigo?"

Sensing that they disturbed something, the boy said to the girl, "I think it would be better if we come back tomorrow."

She didn't seem to hear his statement and just beamed at her best friend, "It's been a week, Ichigo! How are you doing?"

"Rukia…Mizuiro…What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, disbelief in his voice.

~******~

"And so, when I said I was going to Germany, Kuchiki-san asked if she could come and then all the rest is history." Mizuiro concluded at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed, "Gee, If you said that you were coming I would have picked you up in the airport."

"If we do that it wouldn't be a surprise right?" Rukia said as she looked around the average-sized house. "Anyway, why aren't you with Renji…?" she added as she eyed suspiciously Grimmjow. Grimmjow didn't care for the sudden attention from Rukia and wrapped an arm around Ichigo blithely.

The orange-top squeaked , Mizuiro didn't seem to notice as he sipped the juice he was served while Rukia let a corner of her lips lift then whispered, "I see…"

Rukia's small smile became a smirk when a plan suddenly formed in her mind, "Hmmm…Ichigo, do you think we can stay here for the following nights?"

"EHHH?!?!??"

"Well, we forgot to plan ahead…That's why we don't have any place to stay!"

Grimmjow and Ichigo's eyebrows twitched as they both thought the same thing, _'If this continues—_

'_Ichi and I…'_

'_Grimmjow and I…'_

'_CAN'T FUCK EACH OTHER!!!'_

~******~

In the end though, they couldn't argue with Rukia. They let them stay.

Ichigo sighed; considering that the nearest hotel was a mile away, even if Rukia had intruded in our heroes' 'fucking time', Ichigo couldn't let her and Mizuiro sleep outside in the mercy of the elements.

Ichigo sighed again as he washed the dishes, that is that but this is this; Rukia had seem to promise herself to be always in between Grimmjow and Ichigo. For example, when Ichi and Grimm were outside, Rukia suddenly squished herself between them making Grimmjow fall from the rails where the lovebirds had perched themselves.

The same thing happened when they ate their lunch earlier, Grimmjow was just about to sit next to Ichigo, but Rukia had beaten him to it and sat instead; knocking Grimmjow down in the process.

"Oi. Ichi."

Ichigo looked at the approaching Grimmjow, which was still rubbing his aching nose that had harshly hit the ground twice. Ichigo exhaled noisily, looking at the pitiful German, "Does it still hurt?" he asked as he abandoned the dishes then wove his way to the German.

Grimmjow muttered darkly, "I'm not that angry anymore with them being here but that woman friend of yours, I can feel that she somehow…doesn't like us being together."

Ichigo looked thoughtfully at Grimmjow then he smiled mischievously as he wrapped his arms around the teal-haired teen then started nuzzling his neck. "Don't worry what Rukia likes doesn't matter as long as you love. You do love me, don't you?"

Grimmjow smirked as he started pecking Ichigo's taunting neck. "Only you." They stopped harassing each other's neck then started to connect their li—

"Ahem. Ahem! Ahem!! Ahem!!!"

Grimmjow cursed silently at the small teen coughing her lung out at them while Ichigo sweat dropped at Rukia's extravagant coughing performance.

"Rukia? Do you want to say something?"

The said girl immediately stopped her coughing and beamed at the teens, "Let's go swimming~!!!"

And so that's why we saw a happily skipping Rukia, a slumping, tired Ichigo, a frustrated, sex-deprived Grimmjow and a silent, smiling impishly Mizuiro marching towards the beach.

~******~

"Hai! Ichigo!" Rukia shouted as she tossed the ball to Ichigo. They were swimming for hours then had decided on playing volleyball while on the water.

"Mizuiro!" Ichigo called as he pitched the beach ball. However, Ichigo hit it with more force than necessary, which resulted to the ball reaching the deep part of the sea.

"Oh no…" Rukia whispered as they watched the sphere float away to the deeper part of the sea.

"Sorry, I should have caught it." Mizuiro said.

"No it was my fault. I hit it hard. I'm going to get it now." Ichigo said as he started to wade towards the ball. Grimmjow watched silently as his lover swam. He just stared, a heavy stone suddenly forming in the pit of his stomach. Somehow, something felt wrong for him as if something bad was going to happen.

Our orange-top finally reached the ball then he waded towards the surface. Grimmjow saw his lover going back now but the heavy feeling in his stomach didn't disappear. In fact, it just got heavier.

~******~

As Ichigo paddled towards the ground, he suddenly felt as if the flesh of legs was suddenly pulled then stiffened. Ichigo gasped as his muscles stopped moving. He kept thrashing his arms but it got him nowhere. The hours of swimming he'd done earlier suddenly took its toll on Ichigo; in the form of cramps.

Just before he went under, Ichigo felt a hand taking his arm and dragging him ashore.

"Grimmjow!"

~******~

As the two male teens lay on the ground trying to catch their breaths, Mizuiro dashed to the house collecting things that may help the two revive their selves. Rukia just sat beside the two, still shocked at what had happened.

She'd seen the thrashing Ichigo made and knew something lethal would happen to Ichigo if no one would make a move. Then as she started to go towards Ichigo, Grimmjow darted past her then went to save Ichigo. Everything was blurred after that. But in that split-second move, she noticed something, something she'd missed to see earlier.

~******~

Ichigo sighed for the hundredth time of the day. Luckily, nothing fatal had happened to him when his legs cramped thanks to Grimmjow. But after that, the two hadn't been alone because of Rukia and Mizuiro's 'doting mother ' act.

Because of that, Ichi and Grimm didn't manage to do the thing that they went here for: to fuck.

'_I wonder if we could do it later…There are three bedrooms here, anyway, Rukia could take one, Mizuiro could also take one and Grimmjow and I could…share the same room…I wonder if Rukia and Mizuiro going to hear if we do it…'_

Ichigo felt the couch shifting and looked at the one causing the movement.

"Rukia…?"

Rukia smiled at the other teen, but it's different from the girly smirks she'd gave earlier, it was motherly, the smile she's giving Ichigo now.

Before Ichigo could asked what caused the change in Rukia's mood, the girl started talking, "Now I know, why you have forgot to call Renji. He's quite a teaser, isn't he? That Grimmjow. I don't know that your type is the teasing jocks. When did it start?"

"What start?"

"Your relationship."

"EHHH?!? You know?!" Ichigo said, baffled.

Rukia chuckled, "Actually I didn't noticed it at first…But after he save you earlier the puzzle pieces started to link up. So when did it start?"

"Last night…" It was Rukia's turn to be surprised now, "EHHH?!? Last night only?!?"

Ichigo nodded as Rukia fell back in shock, "I see…that's why you two were jumping onto every chance to be alone…Tch…I give up, my plan would absolutely not work now."

"What plan?" Ichigo asked. Rukia sighed, "To tell the truth, I was worried about you…"

"You were? What for?"

"Renji called me and said that you were hanging up on his calls. I was concerned that maybe you were having troubles about being here. When I heard that Mizuiro's next trip was on Germany, I quickly come with him. When I first saw him, I thought that he was threatening you or something. But after witnessing that scene in the beach, all my doubts were cleared. In the end, there was nothing for me to worry. You were just busy with your German boyfriend, weren't you Ichigo?" Rukia chuckled as she emphasized the last sentence.

Ichigo sighed, "You're really a…never mind."

Rukia smiled as she closed her eyes, "I knew it; you'd give in someday. I've seen him go to back outside, so you can do 'it' there. Don't worry I'll tell Mizuiro not to go outside."

"RUKIA!!!"

"It was just a suggestion!"

~******~

Grimmjow stared at the waves lapping inches away from his feet. Those waves nearly claimed Ichigo's life earlier. He couldn't really believe that his precious berry-top was almost taken from him when he was only given last night.

He turned around as he heard footsteps approaching and saw Mizuiro, "Good evening."

"G'evening…Tomorrow will be sunny."

"Huh?"

"The stars are so bright tonight."

Mizuiro sat next to Grimmjow then, "Thank you for saving Ichigo earlier…"

"It's nothing." _'I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to Ichi…'_

"And I'm sorry for Rukia…She's just worried about Ichigo, that's why she's acting like that. I hope that you're not angry at her."

Grimmjow sighed aloofly, "I knew that. I've felt that ever since she knocked me down the rails this morning. Don't worry I'm not angry at her."

Mizuiro chuckled, "I see now why Ichigo was attracted to you. You're both the same…"

Grimmjow looked bewilderedly at the other boy, which only continued to chortle.

"Then I'll be taking my leave now before Ichigo go to jealousy mode."

As he walked away, Mizuiro sighed, _'I didn't know that Ichigo would really give in as Kuchiki-san predicted…Keigo would surely be surprised…"_

As Mizuiro's footsteps faded, new ones were heard.

Grimmjow knew who is it even without looking, just the scent of strawberry was enough to know. As he tackled the newcomer to the ground, the sweet fragrance of strawberry drown his senses replacing all coherent thoughts will only one desire; to get inside the wonderful creature beneath him and hear him moan his name.

In the next minutes, Grimmjow had Ichigo bucking and gasping under him.

Thirsty for more? Don't worry next chapter will contain the much, much more descriptive version of the last part. I'll make next chappy's lemon juice really, really juicy and pulpy if you want. Just review okay?

I'm thinking of doing a thank-you chapter for you, my dear reviewers!!! Just review, answer my question last chapter, and say how you would like to look like in the thank-you chapter! And if you're a male or female. Please!!! I want to thank you properly other than listing your names and replying to your reviews!! Please~!!!


	7. First Time Under The Stars

Update earlier than usual!!!

Chapter 7: First time under the stars

A set of footsteps neared as the other set faded away. Grimmjow took a deep breath and along the whiff of the night air, he sensed the sophisticated scent of strawberry.

Grimmjow smirked, _'That needs corrected; the sophisticated scent of_**my**_strawberry.'_

His grin widened as lean but strong arms wrapped their selves around his waist. He heard its owner sigh, sending tingles on his neck down to his spine as the warm breath encountered his skin.

'_Ichigo…'_

Ichigo held onto the German, his ears pressed against the other's back for a long time before he spoke to break the silence. "I'm sorry…because of Rukia and Mizuiro we can't do it…"

Grimmjow sighed, "What the fuck are you apologizing for? It's true I'm frustrated at first but it's okay since…your friends are my friends also…"

Ichigo smiled, Grimmjow maybe a bastard but this bastard of his knows how and when to be a hopeless romantic bastard. Ichigo chuckled, "Thank you, Grimm…"

Grimmjow nodded, "Your welcome, _Ichi._ But…"

The German started to disentangle his self from Ichigo then faced him, leaning closer to Ichigo's ear as he whispered, "But if you really wanted to fuck…we can do it anytime you want…even right _here_ and right_now…_"

Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow harshly shoved his tongue inside his mouth. But his alarm was replaced by arousal and he let his tongue fight with its fellow wet muscle. Ichigo put his hands between his and Grimm's body, heightening the heat that formed despite the cold night air.

When their oxygen supply fled away, the two teens parted for air.

"Ahhh…Grimm-"

Ichigo started to say something but Grimmjow cut him off using the "Lip-locking" attack.

They continued to lap at each other's tongues, tasting each other's flavor. Strawberry relishing the tang of Beer mixed with Mint and Beer mixed with Mint devouring every trace of strawberry he could find, that the two did. But then Grimmjow's cock throbbed, begging the two to hurry. The German followed what his pet wanted, shredding both Ichigo and himself of their shirts.

Then he used the two pieces of clothing as a makeshift bed on which he roughly pushed Ichigo to. Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow abandoned his mouth and started licking his way down to his neck. When the German got there, he quickly gave Ichigo a series hickeys that resulted in series of mewls and moans.

After Grimmjow made sure that Ichigo would have a necklace of dark hickeys by next morning, he moved downwards.

"Ahhh…"

Ichigo's body arched as Grimmjow caught a caramel nipple with his mouth then started playing with it. Grimmjow smirked as he tweaked the already abused nipple into erection. But his experiment wasn't futile because Grimmjow obtained the result he wanted; Ichigo moaning louder than usual and a censored epithet to urge the German on.

Grimmjow bit the stiff pebble inside his mouth just hard enough to make Ichigo arch his back again and moan another obscenity for Grimm. As the German played experimentally with Ichigo's other nipple, his hands travelled lower. Grimmjow zipped open Ichigo's pants and pulled down everything else preventing him to see his berry fully naked. Ichigo gasped sensuously as the cold air met his very aroused pet and played with his pubic hair.

Grimmjow looked at his lover and smirked, a very erect cock and a wet entrance…The signs that his berry wants him as much as he does. He then started to massage Ichigo's trembling and weeping cock as he teased Ichigo's tempting caramel nipples.

"Oh fuck! Grimm…More!!!"

Ichigo didn't know himself what of Grimm's actions he was referring to but all he know that he won't forgive the German if he ever stopped. Grimmjow followed Ichigo's request and pumped the other teen harshly. His lips forsaken Ichigo's hard nipples and came back to Ichigo's lips, igniting War of the Tongues II.

As Grimm's hand pumped Ichigo's pet, Ichigo let out a string of wanton cries, which were promptly swallowed by Grimmjow. When Grimmjow left Ichigo's tongue to reinforce his hand on pumping berry's cock, Ichigo wanted let out a cry but what came out was a beseeching moan. Ichigo grabbed a handful of Grimmjow's hair and stared at the stars above them as he felt his cock, no erase that, his whole body trembled with desire.

As for Grimmjow, he licked his way down Ichigo's body. He stopped pumping the other teen and swallow Ichigo—whole.

"Ahhh…Oh my god…Fuck!!!"

Ichigo's back rise completely of the makeshift bed and he screamed as he felt his penis being enveloped by the heated mouth. Ichigo gripped Grimm's hair as the German sucked hard but slow, torturing Ichigo. Grimmjow sucked Ichigo's head hard then he teased the slit then sucked hard again.

The stars in Ichigo's vision were doubled, he didn't which one of them was real and which were the products of his pleasure senses.

"Oh my…Grimmjow…oh…Grimm…faster…"

Those words turned Grimmjow on, he complied and set a frenzied sucking pace on Ichigo's cock. He rolled his tongue around the head and then licked the slit again. All of these done to make Ichigo cum. To taste Ichigo fully, to hear him wanting more.

The clutch on Grimmjow's head tightened and the German knew what would happen. After just a few more sucks, Ichigo came with a very loud moan.

Grimmjow consumed every drop of Ichigo's nectar with zeal. After Ichigo emptied his contents in Grimm's mouth, the German went back to the berry's mouth. He kissed Ichigo, letting him taste his own flavor. They kissed passionately, every feeling poured, every heat shared. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow close, so close that their bodies might actually blend.

Grimmjow grinned, their bodies fit like puzzle pieces meant to be together. He kept kissing Ichigo impatiently, his kisses were returned by Ichigo with the exact same fervor. Then Ichigo's hands, which were formerly roaming sensuously around Grimmjow's back, trailed down to Grimm's jeans.

The German let the attacking hands do what it wanted. He let the teen beneath him get rid of his pants and everything else that separated them from each other. And then, Ichigo saw Grimmjow's naked front for the very first time. Just one thing registered in Ichigo's mind as he stared at his lover's very hard pet.

'_Oh. Grimm's big_.'

'_Very Big__. Enormous was maybe the proper term.'_

Grimmjow smirked as the other teen seem to be mesmerized by his 'naughty thing'. He nibbled on Ichigo's ear and whispered seductively, "Want to go on?"

Ichigo looked confusingly at Grimmjow but as his mind filtered Grimmjow's words, he pouted cutely and huffed, "Of course! Do I look afraid?"

Grimmjow chuckled, "Maybe you're right. Well…let's start with some prep first."

Then he inserted a finger inside Ichigo.

Tears sprang at Ichigo's eyes as Grimm's finger continued its journey further inside Ichigo. When he concluded that a finger wasn't enough, Grimmjow added another two inside and together, the three fingers widened Ichigo's slick entrance.

Ichigo tried his best not to cry as the fingers assaulted his virgin entrance. Grimmjow looked sympathetically at his beloved and tried his best to soothe the other one. But then the tables turned when Grimmjow changed his angle and his fingers hit a spot inside Ichigo, which make Ichigo's muscles tense and contract.

"Oh…my…Grimmjow!!! Aaahhh…aaahhhaaa…do that again!!! Again!"

Ichigo's eyes were slowly glazed with pleasure as Grimmjow kept hitting his prostate. But to his dismay, Grimmjow pulled out suddenly.

"What the fuck-?! Grimm!"

Grimmjow sneered at the obvious lust his lover displayed. He positioned his hard phallus on Ichigo's entrance but first…

"Tell me how much you want this!"

Ichigo looked at Grimm, which was smirking at him, "What the--! Grimmjow just get on with it!!!"

"Oh just say you want me to take you!"

Ichigo took a deep breath and screamed for the sake of his pleasure, "FUCK ME!!!"

Grimmjow eyes danced in victory and he thrust his cock in. Ichigo's eyes watered, tears threatening to fall at the uncomfortable feeling of something inside him. But he nodded to Grimm, knowing that the hurt will go away later. Grimmjow moved, causing a large amount of discomfort for Ichigo but after a few thrusts, Grimmjow hit the jackpot.

As pleasure resonated in his whole body, Ichigo's legs moved on its own and wrapped their selves around Grimmjow's waist. The arrangement allowed Grimmjow to thrust further in and hit Ichigo's prostate harder.

Grimmjow's deliberate pace became expeditious and using the advantage his legs allowed, Ichigo met each of those crazed thrusts. Both of them moaned and gasped as their bodies slicked with sweat and precum slid together easily.

"Aaahhh…Aaahhh…..Fuck…Grimmjow!!! Harder…faster…Grimm!!"

Turned on by Ichigo's words, Grimmjow thrust so violently that the clothing they lay on can no longer protect Ichigo's body from the beach's sand. Ichigo's hushed moans became suppressed screams as the sand covering almost his whole body impossibly heightened his arousal more and as he felt the inevitable coming.

Grimmjow kept thrusting passionately, unaware of the sand grains clinging to his lower body. He's only aware of the heat Ichigo provides, the scent of strawberry drowning everything else except Ichigo. He rode Ichigo frantically, aware of his climax but not really wanting to end the pleasure Ichigo's body provide for him.

But all good things come to an end…

"Grimmjow!!!"

"Ichigo!!!"

Grimmjow's cock hit Ichigo's prostate so hard that Ichigo immediately came with a scream of Grimm's name. The Japanese looked heavenwards and saw the stars shining very brightly, as if congratulating the teens for finally consummating their love. He smiled.

The feeling of walls of muscles strangling his enormous cock made Grimmjow come inside Ichigo as well. He kissed Ichigo fervently to hide his scream of pleasure as he poured his seed inside Ichigo. Their mouths parted as Grimmjow finished emptying his self then they just stayed like that.

They caressed and stared at each other. No more words were needed. Grimmjow laid his head on Ichigo's chest and silenced followed.

Until…

"Oi. Ichi."

"Hmm?"

"Let's do it again."

"…okay…"

~******~

Mizuiro sat on his bed, cowering in fear. He swore to his self, if Rukia ever said that they going to watch something _educational_, he 'd never do it. What he saw was burned to his mind and would never be erased. Mizuiro looked at the stars that can be seen from his window then just…broke down.

'_I don't feel like a man anymore…'_

~******~

Rukia peeked at Mizuiro's room and saw her classmate crying. She shrugged and skipped happily downstairs, "Maybe it wasn't the right time to show him that."

She looked down at the video camera in her hands and suddenly her eyes glimmered. "Well, I'll just leave him…It's a good thing I brought this one!!! I was able to show Mizuiro something nice!!!"

~******~

"Are you really leaving now Rukia, Mizuiro?" Ichigo looked at Rukia and Mizuiro who had their backpacks on. Rukia nodded while Mizuiro stared off the space…as he was when Grimmjow and Ichigo returned early in this morning.

"We've missed the classes for today and if we won't go now we might miss the classes for tomorrow too, so we need to be going now."

"But Mizuiro…" Ichigo looked at his friend, which seems to be in some kind of trauma.

"Doesn't seem to be in travelling mood now." Grimmjow finished blatantly.

"Don't worry about him…He'll be better soon…"

Grimmjow and Ichigo rode each other for the whole night up to late this morning. When they came back, Rukia was already awake and cooked breakfast while Mizuiro…stared at nothing while he played unresponsively with his food.

Well, Rukia explained that she and Mizuiro watched some movie together last night and it seems that Mizuiro couldn't get over with it. But Ichigo couldn't also get over the feeling that he knew what they watched but he couldn't finger what movie was that.

As Grimm and Ichi guided the others towards the front door, Grimmjow whispered, "What kind movie do you think they watched?"

Ichigo looked at the pitiful form of Mizuiro and whispered back, "I don't know…but I have a feeling about it…"

"Ichigo…we'll be going now!"

Ichigo looked at his best friend and smiled, "Thanks for coming..."

Rukia smiled back then fished something out of her pocket; "Here, this is the movie that we watched last night. If you're interested, you could just play it."

At the comment, Mizuiro seem to be snapped awake from his coma and he sent Ichigo a look that said 'Please-don't-watch-it'. Ichigo only smiled at his friend then nodded at Rukia.

And then Mizuiro and Rukia went on their expedition back to Japan.

~******~

At the moment the door closed, Grimmjow pounced at Ichigo and propelled him to the nearby wall. The German kissed the Japanese hungrily, the kept-up lust spilling at once. Ichigo, who had expected such actions from his lover thus was not surprised, returned the kisses as intensely as Grimm return. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimm's neck, making their bodies impossibly closer.

Grimmjow licked Ichigo's lower lip, tasting Ichigo and asking for entrance at the same time. The orange-haired one gave quickly what the other wanted, and inside Ichigo's hot cavern, the two wet muscles fought for domination. The German won and he tasted every area his tongue could reach, memorizing the flavor and contours of his lover's mouth.

After some sucking and nibbling at each other's mouths, the two teens separated for the much-needed air. Once he replenished his oxygen supply, Grimmjow went on to licking Ichigo's jaw then downwards his berry's neck.

"Ahhh…"

Ichigo moaned loudly as Grimmjow devoured a very sensitive spot, ensuring a hickey that would need some cover-up for tomorrow. The German moved downwards again, ripping Ichigo's shirt off first before catching a very erect caramel nipple between his teeth.

He rolled the hard nub inside his mouth, sucking and nibbling it, loving the mewls Ichigo made. He stopped his ministrations for a moment to smirk at his lover, "I thought I am the cat here, Ichi."

Ichigo, whose eyes were glazed with lust and desire, only managed to stutter a weak, "Shut up" before succumbing into mewling again as Grimmjow lapped at his other nipple.

After some time, Ichigo, who apparently missed the feeling of lips against his own, dragged Grimmjow back up then covered his own lips with the German's beer tinted ones. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo harder against the wall, thrusting his hips against Ichigo's own.

The German stripped the lust-filled Ichigo naked; relishing the sight of his lover's cock tightening in front of his eyes. Ichigo frowned, "This is unfair." Grimmjow convert his attention from Ichigo's cock to Ichi's face. "What?" he asked incredulously, he was the one giving all the pleasure and he was the unfair one?

Ichigo's frown deepened, though it didn't lessen the amount of lust being seen on his face. "Here I am, against a cold wall _naked_ while you're staring at my cock _clothed_."

Grimmjow sighed, so that was the problem. He quickly shredded his clothes off then looked at Ichi, "Happy?"

Ichigo smirked, he wrapped his arms around Grimm again while thrusting his cock against Grimm's, moaning as he felt the German's cock rising to a very hard arousal. Grimmjow growled, the sudden need to suck the cock that was exciting his own dominating his other desires.

Grimmjow dropped to his knees and started to take Ichigo's weeping cock whole. Grimmjow took hold of Ichigo's hips and pressed it back to the wall as it started to tremble and his back to arch.

Ichigo's hands fluttered to Grimmjow's hair as the German give him a heaven for a blowjob.

"Ahhh… Oh…Grimmjow…"

Ichigo moaned as the German continued to suck and lick his cock. Ichigo's hand clutched Grimmjow's hair tighter as he felt his climax rising and rising until Grimmjow…stopped.

"Wh-what?!"

Grimmjow smirked at his lover's obvious displease, (he's quite sadistic, you know) then he pulled Ichigo towards the floor. The result of their toppling seemed to be with Ichigo on top but Grimmjow twisted his body to reverse the situation.

The German hovered above an unfulfilled Ichigo, the Japanese was obviously not happy with the delay in his climax. Then without further ado, Grimmjow inserted his cock inside an unprepared Ichigo.

"What the fuck?!? You bastard! Say something before you insert your thing inside me—Ahhh!!"

Ichigo protested but it was cut off the moment Grimmjow's enormous cock immediately hit his prostate. The German didn't say anything and just kept thrusting inside the warm hole of Ichigo. Ichigo's anger was quickly forgotten as pleasure raked throughout the Japanese's body.

"Grimmjow! Aaahhh!!! Harder!!!"

Ichigo thrust his hips upward, meeting Grimmjow's aggressive thrusts.

Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist, allowing Grimmjow's cock to penetrate more of him. Ichigo's head thrashed from side to side as he felt his delayed climax coming again. But just before he could cum Grimmjow pulled out.

"What the heck-?!? Grimmjow!!!"

Grimmjow didn't answer, after Ichigo's cock calmed down a bit, he started thrusting again. Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow's cock easily hit his prostate. Ichigo's whole body seem to convulsed as the pleasure the feeling of Grimm's cock sliding against his walls brought echoed throughout his body. But just like before, before Ichigo could cum, Grimmjow pulled out again.

The cycle continues, Grimmjow pulling out just before Ichigo's then thrusting back in after Ichigo's cock calmed down. Ichigo bit his lower lip as adrenaline and pleasure mixed with the odd feeling of halting his orgasm.

When he felt another orgasm coming, Ichigo tightened his legs around Grimmjow, making the German unable to pull out. Sensing the desperate feeling of his lover, Grimmjow took hold of Ichigo's neglected cock then started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"GRIMMJOW!!!"

The synchronization between Grimmjow's thrusts and pumps made Ichigo cum with a scream. The feeling of Ichigo's seeds spurting at him and the tightening of Ichigo's walls around his cock, made Grimmjow come as well with a loud groan. After he emptied himself inside Ichigo, Grimmjow collapsed on top of his panting lover. The two teens tried to catch the breaths lost in their lovemaking. Then..

"Ichigo…"

"What?"

"It's not finished yet."

Ichigo's wobbly mind wasn't able to decipher what Grimmjow meant until the German licked him clean.

~*******~

It was a little bit after lunch now, ever since Rukia and Mizuiro left Grimmjow and Ichigo had fucked each other nonstop. But they have to discontinue their 'fucking time' because if they don't, they wouldn't catch the bus leaving for Munich today.

They both lay there, panting. Then, Ichigo detached his self from Grimmjow then crawl out of his place under Grimm. He looked briefly at the German, which had fallen asleep because of the exhausting act of pleasure also called 'fucking' then continued to make his way to the bathroom.

~******~

Grimmjow was already awake when Ichigo got out the bathroom but he was still naked.

"Get a bath then dress, you sex-maniac!" Ichigo said as he threw the towel on his head to Grimm. Grimmjow complied but before he got out, he slapped Ichigo's butt, exciting Ichigo's pet a little. "See you later, berry!"

Ichigo growled but he knew it's just a fake one because he couldn't get angry with Grimmjow. Ichigo sat at the couch, he close his eyes for a moment thinking everything that happen in the last week. It was just a week but he'd already lost his virginity, to another guy on top of that. Ichigo chucked, _'Life is sure unpredictable…'_

As he opened his eyes, he unconsciously scanned the room that served as their love nest. Then his eyes automatically stopped at the CD abandoned on top of the TV set. Ichigo walked forward to it. He looked at the seemingly harmless disc, debating whether to watch it or not.

Curiosity Killed The Cat.

His curios nature became dominant than his normal self so Ichigo played the disc. _'But my cat is taking a bath so I don't need to worry for a cat being killed.'_

Well, let's rephrase it: Curiosity Killed the Cat's Strawberry

Ichigo stared at the screen, he kept staring at the screen even when Grimmjow came in with only a towel covering his body. Grimmjow watched the source of his berry's distress and just…laughed.

Ichigo knew exactly where and when this video was shot, fuck he even knew whom the actors were.

"Well, this is a very good gift for people who had just consummate their love." Grimmjow laughed.

Ichigo on the other hand stared at the screen, his mind was now forming a vendetta scheme for Rukia, "No wonder Mizuiro became like that."

"You have very good friends, Ichi."

_***(Playing on the TV…)_

_It was night but the sky was filled with bright stars. Beyond the sound of the waves, moans and pants were heard. The one holding the camera was trembling, making the movie shaky. After a few seconds of blurred things, the camera finally focused on two people. They were lying on the sand and they were kissing. They make out for some time then the top one finally slid something inside the bottom one and he rode the bottom one madly. Then, the bottom one screamed, it was incomprehensible but Ichigo knew what it was anyway._

"_**Aaahhh…Aaahhh…..Fuck…Grimmjow!!! Harder…faster…Grimm!!**__**"**____***_

"Damn that Rukia! How dare she take a video of us last night then show it to Mizuiro!!!"

Author Notes:

Ichigo: Ano… The Authoress can't attend this segment because she fainted earlier…

Grimmjow: Her nosebleed had taken a large toll on her, I guess. She can't take all the s** scenes we've done, Ichi.

Ichigo: (blushing madly) Well…Sh-she sa-said that-

Grimmjow: (Grabs the script from his stuttering strawberry) Note #1: **Warning:** The previous scenes were not suitable for young audiences…Please try again later. Isn't the warning a little too late?

Ichigo: (Grabs the paper back) Note #2: **Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo only, no matter how advance science gets, the owner of Bleach will never change

Grimmjow: (Peering at the script from Ichigo's shoulders) THANKS TO:

**RamecupMiso: **As usual the first reviewer!!!

**FlyinGShadoW1314: **I'm very glad that you're enjoying this!!!

**ladywolfinmt: **This is your day!!! I've made fresh lemon juice for everybody!!!

**LyricalSin: **Sadly, our heroes can only stay away for two days and a night but no worries every thing will be okay!!!

**RyuuHana: **I also think Rukia shouldn't disturb our heroes T.T (Especially four times…)

**Alex san 12012: **At least Grimm was there to save him!!! XD

Special Thanks to:

**Cat Streaked By Rain: **Tnx for beta-reading this chappy!!! Now you're making me blush!!! Aieeee…!!!

Grimmjow: Well, all's said and done. Now it's time to- (Grabs Ichigo and hauled both of them to bed)

Ichigo: #07^ $#! fn&K!!! Ahh!!!


	8. An encounter in the counter

A/N: Sorry it took so long! This is a transition chappy so there's nothing kinda big that happens here but it's important to read it…After you read it please leave a review okay?

Chapter 8: An Encounter in the Counter

_A month later…_

Ichigo prowled around his room, looking for his gone astray phone. He sighed, a habit that seemed to accumulate during his stay in Germany.

"Where the hell is it?" he said to no one particularly. Losing a vital amount of his patience in searching for his prodigal phone, Ichigo carelessly punched the wall. After a couple more of delivered punches into the wall, Grimmjow came rushing in from his own room next door.

"Oi. Ichi, can you stop whatever you're doing to the wall?! It's driving me crazy!!!"

Ichigo looking resignedly at his lover, "Grimmjow, have you seen my phone?"

Grimmjow's eyebrows twitched, which was thankfully not seen by his strawberry, remembering THE PHONE.

***

_After he heard the bathroom's door being violently shut, Grimmjow got out his own room smirking. He started striding towards the stairs when a lively tune stops him. He looked inside Ichigo's room, which was the source of the noise, and found the Japanese's phone singing wildly. He smirked as he picked it up then pressed the answer key._

"_Ichigo? It's Renji. I don't know why you hung up earlier but…I'm worried so I called you. Hey, want to go out? Let's go to—"_

_Before Renji finish his speech, Grimmjow hung up. The German teen looked irritatingly at the device in his hand, not happy about what the caller said._

'This guy…was asking Ichi out…Damn! How could whoever-that-is ask Ichi out?!?'

_His eyebrows twitch wildly as irritation swam inside him. He suddenly smirked and pocketed the phone, a devious plan forming in his mind._

'I'll just have to make sure that he can't talk to Ichi…'

***

Grimmjow coughed, "Wh-what phone?"

The coded meaning of that message was; _'The damn phone you're looking for is inside my drawer, waiting for you to pick it up. But there's no way in fucking hell I am going to give it back to you.'_

"The phone beside my bed. It's orange and has a skull on the back. I haven't seen it in ages but I just thought that I misplaced the bastard somewhere in my room…But I can't find it anywhere in this room. I didn't take it out or something so it should be still here—"

"Wh-w-why do you need it?" Grimmjow stumbled.

Though what he meant by that was; '_Give me a fucking reason why I should give the damned phone back to you.'_

Ichigo gazed at the floor then sighed, "I'm planning to call Renji. It's been a month since we've arrived here and I hadn't been able to have even a word with him…"

"R-really?" Grimmjow tried to look cool while all he wanted to say was; _'Now that's a very good reason why I should NOT give the fucking phone back to you.'_

The German remembered the times where Ichigo's phone, located inside Grimmjow's drawer, would ring many times and messages arriving from RENJI.

"_Ichigo? It's Renji. I don't know why you hung up earlier but…I'm worried so I called you. Hey, want to go out? Let's go to—…"_

"_Ichigo? It's Renji. I don't know why you hung up earlier but…I'm worried so I called you. Hey, want to GO OUT? Let's go to—…"_

"_ICHIGO? IT'S RENJI. I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU HUNG UP EARLIER BUT…I'M WORRIED SO I CALLED YOU. HEY, WANT TO GO OUT? LET'S GO TO—…"_

Grimmjow's brows twitched irritatingly as he remembered that voice. He hadn't met Renji but just the fact that Renji also WANT Ichigo make the German's blood boil.

Grimmjow gazed at the sighing Ichigo, his berry might not know what that Renji felt for him, but Grimmjow knew. The persistent messages and the over-concerned voice of Renji were enough to know.

Grimmjow, making a decision, said haughtily, "What do you have to talk to him about? Or are you going to tell him about **us**?" he emphasized the last word, wanting Ichigo to know that he belong to Grimmjow and he shouldn't affiliate his self with other guys or girls if that mattered.

Ichigo, not taking the hint (he's quite dense you know…), sighed, "Even so, the phone is quite important to me."

Grimmjow interest became piqued, "Important? Why?"

Ichigo loped to his bed and laid as he narrated, "Well, Renji gave it to me last year to commemorate our friendship. I said no but he persisted. He said, 'Ichigo, I've known you for ten years now. This is just a token of everything you did to me for those years'…So I don't really have a choice but to accept it…But…Renji seemed so serious when he said that to me so I wanted to take care of the phone—"

Grimmjow, irritated to the max by the story, interrupted, "I DIDN'T SEE THAT FUCKING PHONE AND I DON'T THINK ANYONE OF US WILL SEE IT AGAIN!!!" Then the German stomped to his own room, leaving a befuddled Ichigo.

'_What happen to that jerk?'_Ichigo thought as he watched the retreating back of Grimmjow.

~******~

'_If that's the case, there's no way in hell I would give it back to Ichi!!! I'll be sure to throw that 'symbol of ten years'-whatever away and replace it!!!'_

The German trudged back to his room then violently shut the door. He opened his drawer then took out the 'cursed' cell phone (as he now labeled…).

Grimmjow looked at the innocent, caught-between-the-fire cell phone, as he contemplated what to do. In the end, he settled on the most 'nonviolent' way,

~******~

_After Lunch…_

Ichigo looked at the ceiling of his room, he just wanted to tell Renji about his and Grimmjow's relationship. Rukia already knew it, and knowing that he watched that blasted movie; it's safe to say that Mizuiro already know. AND knowing those two, it wouldn't be long until the rest of the gang would be aware of the odd relationship.

It would be unfair for Renji not to know—

WHAM!!!

His door banged open, halting Ichigo's train of thought. Looking at the door that would probably need a repair later, Ichigo caught sight of his German lover.

"Do you really need to destroy my door, Grimm?"

Grimmjow didn't answer, instead he strode towards Ichigo and proceeded to take the Japanese's shirt off. Ichigo, startled by the sudden action, could only mumble, "I thought we're not supposed to fuck here?"

It was an unsaid rule from the start, so why was Grimmjow—

Ichigo moaned from both shock and pleasure as Grimmjow flicked his tongue at Ichigo's nipple.

"Oi…Gr-gri-grimm…"

Grimmjow smirked as he rubbed and pinched Ichigo's other nipple while playing with the other using his tongue.

Grimmjow's fingers wormed their way down towards Ichigo's crotch. Ichigo closed his eyes and bit his lips in anticipation but as the fingers were on the hem of his boxers, they disappeared.

"As much as I wanted to continue this Ichi, we have to go somewhere."

Ichigo's eyes flew open to see Grimmjow holding one of his decent, 'going-out' T-shirts.

"Somewhere? Where?"

Grimmjow smirked then clothed Ichigo with the light brown shirt printed 'Keep Fucking' . Ichigo, noticing that he's being treated like a kid, protested, "I can dress myself!!!"

Grimmjow grabbed the pants before Ichigo could, then hold it up, waiting for Ichigo to step into it. Though he felt like a naughty three-year-old being dressed up by his doting mother, Ichigo let Grimmjow helped him get dressed.

After some minutes of nudging coupled with some biting and licking Grimmjow finally managed to dress Ichigo properly. Then he dragged the Japanese teen downstairs.

"We're going out!!!" Grimmjow said to Gin and Rangiku lounging in the living room.

The door closed with a loud bang, stirring the other couple from their stupor.

"Is it just me or they really look like a very cute couple?" Rangiku said lazily from her cat-like position in the couch.

"It's just your imagination Ran." Gin said with a yawn but as he looked at the door, a thought crossed his mind.

'_It'd better be or else…'_

~******~

Grimmjow continued dragging Ichigo towards their unknown destination. The Japanese blushed as their linked hands caught the attention of too many passersby. Grimmjow skidded into a halt, almost making Ichigo trip in front of a…

"Mall?" Ichigo asked incredulously. Really, the things 'his' Grimmjow was doing these past few days were quite…weird. Maybe he should accompany Grimmjow to a hospital…

"Why the fuck did you bring me here?" Ichigo inquired to the teal-haired one beside him.

"I'm gonna replace your phone."

Ichigo gawked at his lover, then replied as Grimmjow pulled him inside a cell phone shop. "No! You don't have to buy it for me!!! Anyway, if I keep looking for it, it would show up sooner or later."

"No, it wouldn't." Grimmjow scoffed. _'__Yeah because there's no way in hell I'm gonna let you use a phone given by Renji. To be specific, I wouldn't let you use ANY phone given by anybody else but me.'_

Ichigo looked like a little kid pleading his mom to buy a toy car for him though that situation was the opposite from Ichigo and Grimm's circumstances, the effect was the same. The other customers of the shop looked curiously at the pair.

Grimmjow ignored Ichigo's little protests of money and budget, he approached the counter and said brusquely, "I need help on picking a phone."

The cashier looked at the two men, or boys technically, then to their joined hands. Try as she might, the girl couldn't stop a knowing smirk from spouting in her face. Ichigo shivered, the girl reminded him of Rukia too much it was terrifying.

The German girl finally stop sneering then said in the 'cashier's voice' "What kind of phone would you like, Sir?"

"The latest and most effective. I don't care about the price." Grimmjow alleged. Ichigo squeaked, Grimmjow could be like this sometimes. Unpredictable yet obvious.

'_Oh Fuck that's makes so much sense.'_Ichigo sighed mentally. _'But maybe that's one of the reasons I…love him..'_

"_Along with my body of course…"_Grimmjow said that when the German asked what Ichigo liked about him. When Ichigo answered, Grimmjow smirked and said that proudly. And the fact that they'd just fucked each other's brains out helped a lot to boost the German's confidence.

And after a couple more of some statements, hot steamy sex happened…again. It was a very hot sex; considering that, they're inside the biggest broom closet their school has. Well, they cleaned the mess they've made later on so one could say it was okay…

"I would take this one."

Grimmjow's voice brought an end to Ichigo's reminiscing. The deep manly voice crushing the images inside Ichigo's head while emphasizing the presence of its owner beside Ichi. Ichigo sighed, not knowing what else to do.

"Kurosaki Ichigo-san?"

Ichigo swiveled around to find himself staring at a familiar-looking girl. He blinked a few times, trying to remember where he met this girl. Grimmjow on the other hand (no pun intended…they're still holding hands…) was busy with the 'finishing touches ' of the cell phone deal and didn't notice the new arrival.

"Ano…you may not know me but I'm Hinamori. I'm one of Abarai-kun's classmates."

Something clicked in Ichigo's mind and the Japanese vaguely remember a time when he went to talk to Renji but didn't because the stupid pineapple head was talking to a girl. Now that the incident was brought up, Ichigo recalled that Hinamori was the girl Renji was talking to that day.

"Nice to meet you." Ichigo said then he offered his free hand (yes, Grimm's still holding the other one…Seems like he don't want to let go of his berry) for a handshake. Hinamori took it gingerly then smiled.

"I've heard a lot about you from Abarai-kun."

Ichigo was not shocked, Renji was the kind of person that tells his life story immediately after meeting someone.

"Speaking of that redhead, how's he doing?" Ichigo asked Hinamori. Hinamori looked down for a split second but said merrily, "Abarai-kun is okay! He's really into Karate and Kendo!"

Ichigo smiled, he felt like Rukia. He was worried about Renji because he couldn't contact the redhead but in the end, there was nothing to worry about. "Well, that's nice to hear. I lost my phone and I can't contact him so I was a tad worried. Thanks for the news Hinamori."

Hinamori smiled then nodded. "You're welcome, Kurosaki-kun."

Grimmjow, finally realizing that his berry was talking to someone, turned and noticed Hinamori. He bowed a little in her direction as a greeting and dragged Ichigo out the shop, carrying Ichigo's new phone.

Hinamori stared at the two retreating males for a moment then turned to the cashier. "Who was that you were talking to?" Hinamori looked at Kira then smiled, "Remember Kurosaki-kun? Abarai-kun's best friend?"

"I see. But you know, by the way Abarai talks about him, I think that Abarai doesn't think of him as just best friend." The blonde said casually.

"You think that Abarai-kun likes him?"

"A lot. But I heard rumors about Kurosaki and Jeagerjaques…so I don't think that Kurosaki is feeling the same."

"I think the rumors are true. They were holding hands after all. But…"

"But?" Kira gazed at his friend, which seemed saddened.

"Kurosaki-kun cares about Abarai-kun. It just caring as friends but he still cares…I hate myself! When Kurosaki-kun asked about Abarai-kun, I just couldn't say it."

"About _that_?"

"Yes. That Abarai-kun is having some big problems with our classmates…"

~******~

"Whose phone do you think this is?"

"I don't know, Ran."

"Do you think it's Ichigo-chan's?"

"I don't think he's the guy that smashed his own phone."

"Grimmy's?"

"Maybe."

"What are we going to do with it?"

"Let's just throw it away…it can't function anyway now."

The older couple looked at the phone. Well, what remains of the phone. It was smashed to pieces and it was lying in their backyard but they could still see that it used to be orange. They could also see that it has a sticker at the back…Was that a skull?

_In Grimmjow's room…_

A mallet lay ingenuously on the desk. The window was open and if someone looked out, they would see Rangiku and Gin exactly below the windowpane. The couple was hovering over the phone they found. And please keep in mind that Ran and Gin was standing at the exact spot where Ran saw the phone.

Author Notes:

Orihime: At least we now know what Grimmjow-san's 'NONVIOLENT' way was. And The Authoress is still not here~!

Uryuu: It was finalized that we won't be having any more exposure in this fic so The Authoress agreed to us hosting this segment.

Orihime: You were lucky Ishida-kun! You said three lines in the first chapter! The Authoress didn't give me even a single line!!!

Uryuu: It must be hard on you Inoue-san…(sniff…sniff)

Chad: Ano…This segment's purpose is to list everything The Authoress wanted to say…not to say your appeals against her…

Rukia: The Authoress wanted to thank you for your reviews:

**LyricalSin**

**RamecupMiso**

**Alex san 12012**

**HersheyKissesLove**

Mizuiro: Special Thanks to:

**Cat Streaked By Rain **for beta-reading this chappy and your review!!!

Keigo: Oh no!!! The eight-line limit!!! Please let me say this—

All (except Keigo): Please Review!!! Or else The Authoress won't continue this fic!!!

Keigo: I thought there was an EIGHT-line limit?!?


End file.
